


Crystal Dreams

by kirallie



Category: Final Fantasy XV, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Luna is awesome, M/M, MT Prompto Argentum, Master of Death Harry Potter, Secrets shared earlier than canon, Smart Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-01-15 23:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18509518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirallie/pseuds/kirallie
Summary: Two lonely boys meet as children and their lives are changed for the better.





	1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don’t own HP of FFXV_

_Reposting this story due to several big mistakes on timing of events and stuff._

**Crystal Dreams**

Regis sat at his sons' bedside; one tiny, limp, hand clutched in his own. How had this happened? His precious child had been attacked, almost killed, by a daemon, those with him cut down trying to protect the young Prince. If they had been just a minute later in reaching them, his son would be dead instead of in an unexplainable coma. The doctors had done all they could, performing several operations, pouring science and magic into healing his child. Despite all of that, the damage to his spine and surrounding muscles and nerves was too great. Even if Noctis woke, he would never walk again. How could he be the prophesied King of Light without the use of his legs? What did that matter when his son was lying in his bed, unmoving?

 

He longed to see blue eyes open, to hear his child’s voice again and yet there was never any change. He had lost his beloved Aulea, he could not lose their son as well. Noctis looked so much like her, he had her incredible eyes and gentle features but Regis’ hair. He knew Noctis missed his Mother still, wanted to spend more time with him, and he swore that when Noctis woke they would spend more time together.

 

Clarus had tried shielding him, but he had heard the whispers as the weeks passed with no change in Noctis’ condition. The line of Lucis needed to continue and could not in the broken body on the bed. There was talk of Regis remarrying to provide a proper heir. He wouldn’t do it, he couldn’t. Noctis was his heir and would remain so. He would find a way to bring his beloved son back from whatever darkness held him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wandered the dark alone. He was scared and he wanted his Dad. He remembered the daemon…his guards falling around them as his nurse pulled him, running, she’d looked back and screamed, throwing him down, covering him with her own body. She’d gotten really heavy and it had hurt so much….Dad…Dad had been there, he’d called Noctis’ name, screamed it. So where was he? He heard someone sniffle and paused, hearing it again, he began running.

 

There was a flash of light and suddenly he was in a meadow with flowers he’d never seen before, the trees towering above him at the edges. He looked around but then frowned, there was no one there. He looked again and spotted a flash of black, so he began walking towards it. As he got closer he realised the black was really messy hair. He blinked as the person’s head shot up, revealing eyes greener than his Dad’s, tears falling from them. He looked the same age as Noctis, had he been attacked by a daemon too? “Hi,” he called softly, seeing the other boy tense. “I’m Noct,” he hoped the boy didn’t recognise him as the Prince since that always made things weird.

 

The boy stared at him with wide eyes and Noctis sat opposite him, seeing the oversized clothes and how skinny he looked. A hand was wiped across green eyes to dry them. “Harry,” came the shaky introduction.

 

“Do you know where we are?”

 

Harry shook his head; he’d never been here before. He kept his arms wrapped around his drawn-up knees; his stomach hurt from where Dudley had kicked him.

 

“I…I was attacked by a daemon,” Noct offered.

 

Harry bit his lip. “Dudley and his friends were kicking me,” he finally admitted.

 

Noctis frowned and slowly reached a hand out to Harry. “It’s okay, they’re not here,” he tried to comfort. He didn’t know what he was doing, he’d never had much to do with kids his age, other than Iggy, but he was older and acted like an adult most of the time. He felt the other boy tense at his touch, but he didn’t pull away. He smiled as Harry slowly relaxed and uncurled. For the first time, he saw the strange scar on his face, had someone carved a lightning bolt on his face? It didn’t look too old either. He wrapped Harry in a hug, just like his Dad would do for him when he was upset.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry stiffened but then slowly relaxed, leaning against the other boy. This was a hug! No one ever hugged him, he was a Freak. But Noct didn’t know that so that had to be why he was hugging him. Harry half turned, burying his head in the other boy's chest, shoulders shaking as he tried not to cry.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s okay to cry,” Noct whispered awkwardly, not used to doing this sort of thing. He began rubbing Harry’s back as hot tears soaked into his shirt. Someone had beaten Harry…someone he knew if he could tell Noct at least one name. Was he as badly hurt as Noct had been? He remembered the pain of the blade sinking into his back, the pool of blood and being unable to feel his legs. He knew that was not good. Had they both come here because they were dying? “Where are you from?” he asked when Harry relaxed.

 

“Little Whinging,” Harry answered, pulling back to rub his eyes, looking at the ground. He was too big to cry like a baby! But it had felt so nice to be hugged.

 

“Where’s that? Doesn’t sound Lucian.”

 

“Lucian? It’s in England.”

 

It didn’t take much to realise that neither had heard of the places the other knew. Noctis was sad, it would have been nice if Harry lived in Insomnia, then he could tell his Dad about him and maybe they could be friends. So he told Harry about living in the Citadel and eventually, Harry told him about his home too. He was shocked to hear there was no magic there, it may be limited to the Royal family and Oracles, but everyone knew about magic and those sworn to the family could all use it to some degree. There were some familiar things, like cars, phones, video games (not that Harry knew much about them), even school. Unlike Noctis, Harry loved school because it was something of an escape.

 

Talking with Harry was easy, he was a great listener and smart, once Noct could draw him out. He thought they could be good friends if they lived anywhere near each other. He’d never had a friend not connected to his position before. Iggy was to be his Advisor, too serious and two years older than him. Gladio was even worse, all he did was train and tell him off. Harry came from a country with what he called a constitutional monarchy where the ruler, currently a Queen, had mostly symbolic power, unlike his Dad who really ruled their people.

 

After what felt like forever Harry’s form wavered and he clung tighter to Noctis who clung back, but Harry faded away in his arms, leaving Noctis alone in the dark as the field had faded as well. He curled up, hugging his knees to his chest. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t. Why was he here? He just wanted to go home. The longer he was there the less real anything else felt, had he always been here?

 

There was a flash of light and he wasn’t alone, the field reappearing.

 

“Noct!” a voice called, warm arms wrapping around him, his body slumping against the other. “Noct,” Harry whispered, holding his only friend close, scared. He’d been calling him for ages, and he hadn’t reacted, dark blue eyes vacant and now he was limp in Harry’s arms and he was terrified. Was Noct dying? Like his Mum and Dad had? No! he would not let anything hurt his only friend! Unbeknown to Harry, emerald eyes were glowing with power as he unconsciously tapped into his magic. “I’ll make you better Noct.” Around them, a light began to glow and then Noct was gone and Harry faded away with an exhausted whimper.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis took the seat beside his sons’ bed as he always did in the early morning and late evening. He reached out to clasp a thin, cool hand, willing his strength into the small body. The medical staff had begun talking to him about being prepared, that Noctis’ small body would not hold out much longer, but he didn’t want to even think of that. He had lost his beloved Aulea, he could not lose their son as well. But it was hard to deny the evidence his own eyes provided, Noctis was skin and bone, hair lank, cheeks sunken. He cursed Niflheim for targeting his son, the Wall for sapping so much of his power and keeping him from being able to try and heal his son. Noctis’ only hope was to go to Tenebrae, to see if the Oracle could heal him, but the Doctors insisted he would never survive the journey.

 

Regis let his head drop, resting on their joined hands as he fought back a sob. He was not King here, just a grieving Father. And then he heard it, a hiss of breath and his head shot up in terror even as lax fingers twitched against his and the terror morphed to hope. “Noctis? Please, son, open your eyes,” he begged. For what felt like an eternity there was nothing and then his eyelids fluttered once, twice…and Regis smiled as he stared into dark blue. “Noctis,” he breathed, gently squeezing his hand. Noctis blinked at him, looking dazed, but there was no recognition in those eyes. “Noctis? Can you understand me?” The terror was back even as he pressed the button to summon the medical staff. He lifted his free hand and rested it against a gaunt cheek gently. There was a flicker of confusion….fear…in Noctis’ eyes and Regis felt his heart break. “It is alright, you have been badly injured and asleep for a very long time. Don’t try to move or talk yet,” he tried to soothe his son and saw his eyelids drooping. He ran his fingers through lank hair, fighting back tears even as the door opened and there was a shocked gasp before medical personnel were flooding the room and he had no choice but to move away from the bed.

 

It felt like an eternity before they moved enough to allow him back at Noctis’ side even as the door opened and Ignis walked in, obviously having run and slowed at the doors, green eyes narrowed behind his glasses when he saw Noctis with his eyes closed.

 

“He woke briefly,” Regis told the boy who slumped ever so slightly in relief, if only briefly. He said nothing with Ignis joined him in his vigil by the bedside.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was sitting beside the bed when Noctis began to stir two days later and he pressed his glasses up, feeling utterly relieved to see the Prince showing signs of waking. The Doctors had warned that Noctis would sleep a lot since he would need to rebuild his strength. “It is alright Noctis, you are safe in the Citadel,” he called softly and was rewarded with blue eyes opening. Noctis blinked at him, looking confused. “How do you feel?”

 

“W….” he coughed and Ignis quickly gave him some ice chips to suck on. “Who…a…re you?” he rasped and Ignis froze.

 

“You do not recognise me?” he asked, fighting not to show his fear and alarm as Noctis shook his head. He pressed the call button and then managed a smile for the younger boy, patting his hand. “It is alright, you are safe. I just need to speak with the Doctor, but you’ll be able to see us,” he promised before getting up as a Doctor entered, whispering what he had learnt to the alarmed woman. Noctis was soon being moved so that tests could be run, eyes wide in fear so Ignis moved with them and the Prince reached weakly for his hand. Ignis grasped it and smiled at him. “It’s alright, they want to see why you do not remember me.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis sat at his desk, mind churning in shock. Noctis was awake and there was no further risk of him falling back into a coma…but his memory was gone. The Doctors had assured him that at such a young age it would be relatively easy for him to adapt and relearn what he had forgotten but it was still horrifying. Noctis had barely remembered his Mother but he did have some memories of her, now they were gone. He had sent a message for help and was awaiting her reply. He knew she could likely help Noctis’ physical injuries, but his memories?

 

He stood, unable to remain at his desk and took the side halls to the room where Noctis was convalescing. He opened the door and stepped inside, Ignis immediately rising to bow but he waved a hand at the boy and he returned to his seat. Noctis turned his head to look at him and Regis prayed for a sign of recognition but there was nothing.

 

“Good evening Noctis,” he forced the words out with a smile and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, slowly reaching to take his son's hand, relieved to feel warm skin beneath his. “You are looking much better already.” Noctis frowned at him, brow furrowed, as he stared and then his eyes rolled back, and he went limp. “Noctis!”

 

_‘I’ll make you better Noct.’_

 

Liquid heat rushed through Noctis’ veins as he gasped and writhed on the bed, Doctors quickly rushing in, no one knowing what was happening. They quickly backed off as Noctis was surrounded in warm white light, temporarily blinding them, but as it faded they saw Noctis within, wasted body healing before their eyes.

 

“Your Majesty?” Ignis gasped, was this the Crystal?

 

Regis stared in awe and confusion; this was no magic he knew. It faded and he rushed to his sons' side, cradling his face. “Noctis? Please, son.”

 

Noctis mewled, head shifting and then his eyes slowly opened, blinking. “Dad?” he croaked, and Regis laughed, holding him close.

 

“I’m here Noctis, you’re safe.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He ran as fast as he could, worn sneakers slapping against the pavement as he gasped for air. It wasn’t fair! He missed Noct, prayed he was okay. Seeing him…eyes so empty…had scared him badly, and when he’d woken up after he’d been sore and so tired. Noct was the only friend he had, and he wanted so much to see him again, to know he was okay. It had been two years, was Noct dead? Or had he been only a dream? He scrambled around the corner into the alley and looked around for somewhere to hide, rushing to the dumpster, hearing footsteps coming his way. He had to get up, get away!

 

Three hours later the fire brigade arrived to get him off the roof.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry blinked and then smiled; he was in the field of flowers again. It didn’t hurt so much here. He lay in the field, eyes closed, letting the peace fill him, and then a hand was brushing his face and he grinned, eyes opening to see Noct leaning over him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was relieved to find himself in the field, it had been so long since he had seen Harry, he had so much to tell him! He spotted the indent in the flowers and ran over, dropping to his knees and reaching out to brush a bruise on Harry’s face, green eyes opening even as Harry grinned at him.

 

“I missed you,” his friend told him and Noctis grinned.

 

“I missed you too,” Noct assured him, lying beside him. They were quiet for a little bit but then Noct began filling him in on the last two years. Telling him about how there’d been a light and when he’d woken up he’d been able to walk again. His back was scarred from the attack and the surgery but other than the skin pulling sometimes it didn’t really bother him. He told Harry about Niflheim taking full control over Tenebrae and the Oracle Queen.

 

They talked about their schooling and how different it was. Harry still loved school and the escape it provided. “Next year, Dudley will go to Smeltings Academy and I’ll be at Stonewall High, so we won’t even be in the same school anymore!”

 

“That’s great.”

 

“Maybe high school will be better for both of us,” Harry offered and Noct smiled.

 

“Maybe. I just wish we could control when we see each other.” Noct really wanted a friend he could see every day. Things were better between him and Gladio than they had been, but they still weren’t close friends. Ignis was the closest friend he had but he was starting to put more distance between them, seeing it as his place as his Adviser.

 

“Me too.” They shuffled closer, both touch starved to varying extents. Harry was never really touched outside of ‘discipline’ and Noct wasn’t touched much outside of training, the occasional hug from his Dad, or Iggy helping him dress for an event.

 

Noct eventually faded away as Iggy woke him for the day, leaving Harry to sleep, his magic slowly healing his body.

 

After that, they dreamed of each more regularly, the bond between them strengthening. They even helped each other with their schoolwork, each had different strengths and while there were differences in what they learnt there were also subjects that were the same.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Everything changed on Harry’s eleventh birthday. A wizard….he had magic! Just like Noct! Though the world Hagrid had shown him looked like something out of history which confused him since Noct used magic and technology so why wouldn’t they mix? He had wanted to hide behind Hagrid when the crowd had pressed in, but he had remembered the lessons Noct shared with him and straightened up. Noct had never said but Harry knew he had to belong to an important family, he knew too much about King Regis to be a commoner like Harry…except Harry wasn’t as poor or common as he’d been told. His parents had left him money and according to a book he’d grabbed, the Potters were an old, respected family. He’d found a family tree which linked him to other old Houses like the Blacks and Peverell’s, even maybe Gryffindor, though according to the book there was no definite proof either way.

 

He felt bad about lying to Hagrid, but he wanted to explore more, so he had waved goodbye and then doubled back once the Gamekeeper was gone, renting a room at the Leaky Cauldron. There was no way he was spending the next month with his ‘family’ when he could be learning and preparing for his new school. He couldn’t wait to tell Noct all about it!

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was worried, he couldn’t help it. He didn’t think he liked Harry’s new school. He loved that Harry had magic and he kind of thought maybe it had been Harry who had healed him, but the things his school taught felt silly. They no longer had any classes in common at all because they didn’t even teach math! What kind of school didn’t teach math? And yeah…he was a little jealous, okay? Harry had made at friends that weren’t him, that he could hang out with, do homework, talk to all the time. Harry was his only friend, everyone at school wanted to be friends with Prince Noctis, not Noct. Well….there was that one kid, that had fallen, and he’d helped up a few years ago. He’d seen him watching him a few times and he’d been changing a lot, getting skinnier. He felt bad for what he’d said back then, only realising later that the other kid had probably thought he was insulting or teasing him. He didn’t feel able to approach him but maybe one day he’d get up the courage to actually come say hi?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noct appeared in the field, a grin in place only to frown and look around before running through the field. “Harry!” He found his friend lying still, hands burned, his scar inflamed and….bleeding? There was something, a dark shadow, hovering nearby and Noct grit his teeth. He had access to the Armiger but the weapons in it weren’t all that good and would they even tough that thing? They were mostly for training although he had a pair of daggers that were very real, just in case. He could warp, although it still made him a little queasy at times but how would that help? He felt around in his pockets and found he had a potion, so he grabbed Harry’s hand, wincing at the burns, and forced his hand to break the bottle, relieved when the burns healed, and the scar looked a little better.

 

He put himself between it and Harry, stubbornly protecting his friend. He didn’t know what to do but he wasn’t letting some daemon or whatever Harry’s world had, get him. He closed his eyes, forcing himself to focus. He was connected to the Crystal, even if he was only the Prince, but he’d never directly tried to use its power. It was something of an emergency though.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis blinked, unsure what had woken him. And then he felt it again…Noctis! He threw back the covers and got up as swiftly as he could, reaching for his phone even as he grasped his cane, dialling Ignis. He woke the Adviser but since he slept in a room directly attached to Noctis’, he was closest to see to his son and call for the guards in the hall. He rushed as quickly as he could, his guards startling in the hall but falling in with him as he moved towards Noctis’ rooms. What could have his son calling on the Crystals power? He came into the hall to see Noctis’ door already open, able to hear worried voices, and he pushed inside to see Ignis hovering over his sleeping son, obviously unsure if it was safe to touch him so instead calling his name. The guards snapped to attention as soon as they saw him.

 

“The rooms are clear Sire.”

 

Regis nodded and moved to sit beside Noctis as the Crystals power shimmered in the air around him. He could see Noctis frowning in his sleep, hands clenched in the sheets. He reached out, the power not harming another wielder, resting his hand on Noctis’ forehead.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis gasped as he felt something, “Dad.” He narrowed his eyes and launched the power at the shadow, hearing it scream in anger and pain, unable to withstand the Crystal’s light.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In a hidden chamber, Harry Potter slumped to the stone stairs, unconscious even as his scar bled sluggishly, the wraith that had attacked him writhing in the air before fleeing with a shriek of pain. He never felt Dumbledore lift his head, blue eyes wide in shock before he gathered the child of Prophecy up and rushed him to the Hospital Wing.

 

Albus moved as quickly as he could, mind churning. What had been that blue/purple magic attacking the wraith and lingering over Harry? Had he been wrong? Was this the Power the Prophecy spoke of, not love?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis relaxed as Noctis settled into a deep sleep, the magic fading from the room. He smiled at Ignis, wanting to calm his panic. “All is well now,” he promised, gently stroking his sons hair. All he could think was that Noctis had suffered a nightmare bad enough that he had subconsciously reached out for aid from the Crystal.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis dropped beside Harry, exhausted, but he still reached out and pulled the smaller boy into his arms. He would protect his only friend!

 

For the next two years, Noctis threw himself into his studies, not just for school but his training with Gladio and others. Everything he learnt he taught Harry who found the physical training difficult when not dreaming, it was hard to find a place to train or the time, either at school or when with his relatives. Noctis’ life was boring compared to Harry’s with giant snakes and soul-sucking monsters. His Fourth year at the school just plain pissed Noctis off as everyone turned against his friend and he wished he could do more to help. Then again…that led to something he would never give up.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“What’s up?” he asked as Harry huffed in annoyance, dropping to the grass to watch him.

 

“Apparently we’re having a Yule Ball.”

 

“Okay…I’ve been to a lot of ball’s, there are ways to make them fun,” he offered.

 

“Yeah, but the Champions are expected to show up with a date and open the whole thing. A date!” Harry threw his hands up in exasperation and Noctis laughed at his dramatics.

 

“Ah, so who do you want to take?” Noct cocked his head to the side, watching him pace.

 

Harry huffed and collapsed next to him, hugging his knees and not looking at him. “You,” he finally whispered.

 

Noct blinked, unsure he’d heard right but then he looked at his friend and realised that yes, he had said that. “Oh.”

 

Harry hunched in a bit more. “It’s silly, I know, but…”

 

“It’s not silly,” Noct reached over to tug him closer, leaning against him.

 

“Isn’t it? I know you’re someone important Noct, you know too much about Royalty,” he admitted and Noct winced.

 

“I…I didn’t want you to look at me differently like everyone else does,” he admitted, taking a deep breath. “Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucis,” he introduced himself nervously.

 

Harry blinked but then smiled at him. “Harry James Potter, Heir Potter and Heir Black, the Boy-Who-Lived,” he returned, offering his hand and Noct stared at him before smiling back and taking his hand. Harry used the grip to pull him in, hugging him and Noct hugged him back, hard. “You’ll always be Noct to me,” he promised.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Hey Dad,” Noctis stood in the doorway to his Dad’s office, fighting not to fidget as he watched him sign paperwork.

 

Regis looked up and smiled tiredly at his only child. He was growing up so fast now, though he still looked so much like his Mother. He had changed a lot since the attack; he’d become quieter and more withdrawn in some ways, but he had also become far more serious about his studies and training. He was proud of him but wished he could have remained a child for longer. “Come in Noct, what is troubling you?”

 

“I uh…never mind,” he went to leave, and Regis stood, moving to his side to grasp his shoulder.

 

“Something is troubling you, come, sit.” He urged Noctis over to the small couch and sat beside him. “Are you worried about the move into an apartment in the city?”

 

“No, it’s not that,” he whispered, fiddling with the cuff of his sleeve. “I…” he took a deep breath. “After the…attack, when I was in the coma, I met someone.”

 

Regis blinked, that was not what he had been expecting. Who had come to his son in his hour of need? One of the Kings? An Astral? Messenger? “Go on,” he urged gently.

 

“It was a boy, my age. He’d been beaten by his cousin. We talked and…I think he’s the one that healed me. He has magic but different from ours. He’s from another world or something, it’s very different to here mostly. I didn’t see him again for two years, but I’ve seen him every night since. He’s my friend. He used to help me with my homework, and I’d help him, until he stopped going to a normal school and started at magic school. His life is horrible Dad.”

 

Regis didn’t know what to say. Normally he would assume an imaginary friend created by the horror of the attack and Noctis’ need for a friend, but that didn’t feel right. “Why have you never spoken of him before?”

 

“Because it sounds crazy,” he admitted softly, and Regis wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

 

He missed the days when Noctis would crawl into his arms, seeking his attention. He was glad Noctis had come to him, a friend like that really explained how he had changed. A pity this friend didn’t live in Insomnia. “Then why speak of him now?”

 

“I want to give him a present. This year has been really bad for him. His government decided to bring back a really old competition that was stopped cause too many kids were dying. It was meant to be for students of age only, but he was entered against his will. The other students turned on him Dad, he doesn’t say a lot but it’s obvious it's really bad. Even his best friend there doesn’t believe him. I just…” Noctis shook his head and Regis tightened his grip. “I want to give him something, so he knows how much he means to me, that I’d never turn on him.”

 

“Is that possible if you only see each other in your dreams?” Regis asked gently.

 

“Maybe it isn’t, but I want to try.”

 

“Alright, what kind of gift were you thinking of?” he could see no harm in it, even if it didn’t work.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis looked down at the armband, it was finally done and just in time for the Yule Ball. If this worked then Harry would have a physical reminder of their friendship no matter where he went. The band was black leather, the colour only worn by the Royal Family and those in their service, but in Harry’s world it was a common colour worn by his people. Set into the band was his Family Crest in silver, bisected by a golden lightning bolt. His Dad had even shown him how to weave magic into it, to give the wearer extra protection. He lay down and closed his eyes, focusing on the armband and the magic, hoping it would work.

 

He opened his eyes in the field and grinned as he tightened his hold on the armband, waiting for Harry to join him. A minute later and Harry was there, dressed in the usual jeans and t-shirt that he had appeared in since he had gained access to his family money to buy clothes that actually fit him. Noct couldn’t help but grin at the sight of him and Harry grinned back, even though he looked tired. He’d looked tired ever since he’d been entered in the stupid competition. He opened his arms and Harry fell against him, holding on tight. He hated how small and fragile Harry felt in his arms. He knew he wasn’t overly tall for a guy and Harry was even smaller than him. He knew it was because of his relatives, that Harry only got full meals at school and that he was on a potions regime to try and get to a healthy weight and height, which still boggled Noctis since potions didn’t work like that in his world. “Happy Christmas,” he offered and then pulled back enough to gently settled the armband around Harry’s right bicep.

 

Harry looked down to see the black leather and the two symbols in what looks like real gold and silver, but he could feel something…magic, just not the magic he knew. “Noct?”

 

“It came here with me so maybe it’ll follow you, if not then at least you have it here, to remind you that I will always believe in you. You’re my best friend, my only friend and I…” his words stumbled to a halt as he stared down at Harry who slowly smiled at him and then Noctis leant in, brushing his lips against Harry’s. He pulled back, eyes wide, body tensing but Harry’s eyes were wide in surprise, not disgust. Harry’s smile widened and he leant in so Noctis kissed him again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was worried, he hadn’t dreamt of Harry for three nights in a row, that never happened. He knew the Third Task would have happened by now and he was terrified the other teen was dead. Iggy didn’t know what was wrong, but he was great at making sure Noctis ate and made it to what duties he had during the summer when all he wanted to do was curl up and sleep. He knew he couldn’t though, Harry would give him that look, that they had to live their lives, no matter what.

 

It was another two days before he found himself in the meadow, Harry curled in the flowers and he ran to him, pulling him into his arms, holding him close and kissing his forehead. “I’ve got you,” he whispered as Harry sobbed. It was almost morning before he was able to sob out what had happened. Voldemort had a body and Cedric Diggory was dead.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It kind of sucked that as Noctis’ life improved, Harry’s spiralled out of control. Noctis moved out of the Citadel and into his own apartment and then made friends with one Prompto Argentum, they’d attended the same school since they were kids and now finally they were friends. In contrast, Harry was plagued by nightmares that kept him from the meadow for hours every night. Then he was pulled up on ridiculous charges by his inept government, thankfully found innocent, and then tortured at school! To top off the year, he watched as his Godfather was killed and his school friends hurt. The only good to come of it was that the truth finally came out. Noctis hated that he couldn’t help him more but at least he could talk to his Dad about it and then Prompto. He had clicked with the blonde in a similar way he had with Harry and after seeing the scars on Harry’s hand he had admitted the truth to his newest friend. He had been thankful when Prompto had accepted it and he had been a big help which had led to a lot of sleepovers as Prompto had admitted a few things himself about his own home life.

 

,,,,,,,,,,

The only good thing for Harry was his time spent with Noctis, sparing or just lying in the flowers together, kissing, cuddling or even just dozing. He hated it, the papers calling him the chosen one, screaming for him to end the war. Every person in their world carried a lethal weapon and yet they were too scared to stand up for themselves, despite outnumbering Voldemort’s army by a ridiculous amount. Sure, he had to kill the bastard but what were they expecting him to do with the Death Eaters? Ask them to let him pass? When he’d admitted to Noct that he was coming to hate the magical world he’d just held him tighter and told stories of his own home and what he would show him first. It was a nice dream, to think of living in Noctis’ world. He felt like he knew King Regis, Ignis, Gladio, Prompto, Cor…so many people. He would give anything to be able to live there.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Dumbledore’s dead,” Harry murmured as he leant against Noctis. It was nice, they were a lot closer in height now, thanks to the potions he no longer had to take.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I’m worried, without him to protect the school, to lead the Order, I don’t think the government can hold out much longer.”

 

“Then you get ready. You get supplies together, weapons, camping gear, potions, food, anything you can, and you make sure it’s somewhere you can get to or carry it with you. I wish I could give you access to the Armiger,” he grumbled the last. He’d tried a few times over the years, but it had never worked.

 

“Good thing Hermione, Luna and I finally finished the rune sequences,” he grinned. “Hermione’s inner geek was showing so we called it subspace pockets.”

 

Noctis laughed and kissed him, proud of him for the work the three had put into it. It wasn’t the Armiger, but it was a way to always keep things with them, tied to a magical tattoo. “Where?” he asked and Harry yanked his shirt off, revealing a familiar armband and a tattoo over his heart. Noctis swallowed and then smiled, it was his family crest with the lightning bolt. “Did it hurt?”

 

“Not really, thanks to magic,” Harry assured him and Noctis nodded, taking the opportunity to touch the tanned skin. There were scars here and there, some old, some newer but he didn’t care about them, he had his own share of scars after all. Harry grinned and pushed at Noctis’ shirt so he stripped it off. Harry was one of the few people that he didn’t feel self-conscious around due to the scarring on his back. “Love you,” Harry whispered as he kissed warm lips.

 

“Love you too.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as he watched Prompto utterly destroy the high score on the latest shooter game. He envied him his aim, he was okay with a gun but nothing like Prompto and he wondered how good he’d be with the real thing. He’d been considering recommending Prompto for membership in his Crownsguard, even though a lot of people wouldn’t like it. He’d heard the whispers, all down to Prompto’s looks. He knew Prompto was adopted but it had been when he was a baby so even if they were right and he was from Niflheim it didn’t matter, he wouldn’t remember it. Added to that he was a civilian and a ‘commoner’. But he knew Prompto would stand by him through anything, no matter what. They were spending the day out in the city, taking Noctis’ mind off of things. Like the fact that Harry was camping in the middle of nowhere, hunted. It was working, to a point.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry lay in Noctis’ arms, both naked, their breathing slowing gradually. Harry traced idle patterns on Noct’s skin as they relaxed. “I love you,” he whispered thickly and Noct lifted his head.

 

“Harry? What is it?” Noct knew something was wrong, had been for months, maybe even longer but he’d never pushed.

 

Harry turned in his arms, tucking his head under Noctis’ chin. “The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ...” Harry easily recited from memory, he’d never been able to bring himself to tell Noctis the Prophecy before, although he knew it existed. He explained more about the Horcrux’s and the terrible truth he had only recently learned.

 

“No, no…” Noctis clutched him tighter. “There has to be another way.”

 

“There isn’t,” he whispered. “I love you so much, but as long as I live he’ll find a way back. He’s possessed me once already. I don’t want to hurt anyone if he can do it again, I would die before hurting you.”

 

“I love you,” Noctis choked, rocking him. “I’ll always love you.” They stayed like that for a long time. “How…how long?”

 

“We’re moving to retake Hogwarts tomorrow. Once that’s done, he’ll come for us, for me.”

 

Noctis kissed him, fighting tears. His fingers brushed over the armband gently and he prayed that it would be enough to save him but how could it? Without a Phoenix Down their magic couldn’t revive the dead. “You’ll wear your uniform?” he asked shakily, and Harry laughed wetly.

 

“Promise.” He’d never worn it, but he’d had it made to Noctis’ instruction last year. It was all black with subtle skulls worked in here and there. It was a Crownsguard uniform, made of dragonhide and heavily enchanted. He sat up, straddling Noctis, if this could be their last time together then he would leave Noctis with as many happy memories as possible.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry looked up at the Castle that had been the closest place to a home he had outside their meadow. He smiled sadly and turned towards the forest, walking into the trees, he put the Snitch to his lips, and it opened to reveal the Gaunt Ring with the Resurrection stone and he turned it, calling his parents and godparents. He listened to their praise and encouragement and stood to his full height, head up, shoulders straight. He walked towards his death without hesitation. He walked tall.

 

_TBC…_


	2. ch2

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 2**

Noctis finished filling out the forms and went to his Dad’s office, knocking on the door.

 

Regis looked up and smiled at his son. “What brings you here?” he asked and Noctis entered, handing him the forms. Regis was surprised to find they were Crownsguard, not for his friend Prompto but… “Noctis?”

 

“I know it’s crazy but…Harry always wanted to come here, and I know if there’s any way then he’ll find it. I um…designed a uniform for him and he had it physically made there for me. We’ve trained together since we were kids and he uses magic like no one here has seen. Maybe it’ll only ever be on paper but…”

 

“If you’re sure?” Regis asked, seeing the pain in his sons' eyes. Noctis had come to his rooms last week, sobbing, something he hadn’t done since he was a child and Regis had held him through the night. It had taken until the next morning to understand, his son had felt something snap that night and had not dreamed of Harry since. Harry, who had to die to save his world, just as Noctis was fated to do one day. “Very well, I shall see to this myself,” he promised and Noctis nodded. Blue eyes were still haunted by grief and he made the mental note to ensure he had the free time to spend with young Argentum.

 

“Thanks,” Noctis mustered a tired smile before slipping away.

 

Regis sighed and got up, going to get some coffee before returning to work, adding the information from the forms into the Crownsguard personnel database, all that was missing was a photo. He marked the new file as part of Noctis’ guard rather than his own and then went back to his other work. Time spent having fun would do Noctis good, so he sent a note to Ignis to clear as much of Noctis’ schedule as possible. He’d been wary at first when he had received young Prompto’s file and realised exactly who he was, but he had forced himself to simply watch from a distance, looking over the reports that had been made at the time of his retrieval and also the yearly checks. Everything pointed to him being a normal, if lonely, child, and his friendship made Noctis happy. They’d met once and the boy had been a bundle of nerves but polite. Regis had noticed the bracelets on his right wrist, knew what they hid, and he had to wonder how much his adoptive parents had told him. If Harry was dead, then it left Prompto as Noctis’ only friend and Regis hated that thought. His son deserved so much more but too few ever saw past their titles. He hoped that Ignis was coming to do so, seeing more than just his charge and Prince in Noctis. He knew the relationship between Noctis and his Shield, Gladiolus, was…strained at times. They did not have the instant comradery that he had formed with Clarus so many years ago, but they would get there eventually. For now, he just hoped his son would lean on his friends in his grief.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry carefully cleaned and packed away his uniform, leaving only the armband that he never took off. It had been a month since Voldemort’s defeat and he felt…empty, worn out, pulled in too many directions. Part of him wondered why he had chosen to live but he knew why, he hadn’t wanted to leave Noctis….except he had. There had been no meadow since he had come back, his nights spend dreaming of the war, of those he had lost…anything but what he wanted to see.

 

The Ministry was already clamouring for him to work for them, Hermione was pushing for him to stay at Hogwarts to take his Seventh Year, Ron kept pushing Ginny at him despite the fact he didn’t like girls…..only Luna and to a lesser extent, Neville, let him be. He’d written to the ICW to take his NEWTS through them, wanting to just be done with it. Maybe he’d find an island somewhere and settle down. He snorted and shook his head, no, he couldn’t do that. In the end, he knew what he had to do, he had to find a way back to Noctis.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stood on the dais beside the Throne, dressed in Princely Royal Raiment, face schooled into attentive calm. He hated functions like this but there was nothing he could do to get out of it, after all, it was his official Birthday Party. They were celebrating his eighteenth Birthday, there was another party scheduled  for his graduation in a few months as well, much to his displeasure, although at least that was going to be smaller and less formal which meant he could invite Prompto. It wasn’t fair that his best friend couldn’t come to these things just because he wasn’t a noble or something. Prompto always said it was fine, that he wouldn’t know what to do at a party like this but Ignis could teach him easily. When he was King he would ensure those rules changed, no matter how hard the Council wanted to fight against it.

 

He was dreading Graduation because it would mean he wouldn’t see Prompto every day. Prompto, who was always happy to play games with him or show off his photography, listen to whatever was troubling Noctis…..the only other person outside his Dad who knew why the end of July made Noctis withdraw, crying. Harry had died in the same month he had been born. Prompto would listen to his stories of Harry, whether those of Harry’s world and how he had been set up to die or of Noct’s time with him. He had asked Prompto about joining his Guard and Prompto had laughed, thinking he was joking, but he wasn’t. He knew Prompto could do it, his friend needed to believe in himself.

 

Noctis bit back a sigh as the speeches finally finished, seeing the knowing smile on his Dad’s face. He bowed to him and then descended into the well-wishers, praying for the party to end.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto grinned as he was let into the apartment, a small, wrapped parcel in his hands which he quickly handed over. “Happy Birthday! How’d the part go?”

 

“Like normal,” Noct grimaced and they settled on the couch as he unwrapped the parcel, laughing as he pulled out the Chocobo plushie. “Thanks, the best present I’ve gotten.” He leant against his best friend and Prompto wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pressing a kiss to fine, dark hair.

 

He hated that his best friend was forced to attend such things, to feel so alone. He did everything he could to make Noct happy, to see him smile, lighten his load but he knew it wasn’t enough. And once school was done…. He wished Harry was with them, surely he would know how to support Noct. He loved Noctis and Noctis loved him, but not the same way it had been with Harry, at least he didn’t think so? Not like he had a lot of experience in any kind of love, he barely knew his adoptive parents let alone loved them and Noct was his closest friend. He knew all Noct’s secrets and that made the shame burn brighter than ever. He plucked at the bracelets Noct had given him to replace his old, worn wristband. They were black, proof of their friendship and he loved them. He felt fingers cover his and looked up.

 

“You okay?” Noct asked him in concern.

 

“I…” he swallowed, could he do it? Could he really let Noct know just what he had befriended?

 

“Prom, whatever it is, it’s okay,” Noctis promised seriously.

 

“Where are Iggy and Gladio?” he asked warily and Noctis frowned, getting worried.

 

“At the Citadel but they’ll be over in a few hours. Iggy’s going to make pizza for us.”

 

Prompto nodded and took a deep breath. “You’re my best friend,” he whispered shakily. “I…I’ve never told anyone before, please don’t hate me,” he pleaded and then found himself being hugged.

 

“I could never hate you,” Noctis swore, getting more and more worried.

 

Prompto stayed there for a few seconds before pulling away and slowly removing the bracelets, baring his wrist for the first time, trying not to shake, unable to look him in the eye.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis watched him remove the bracelets and blinked as pale skin was revealed, Prompto really needed to get more sun. And then he really registered what he was seeing, a row of stark black lines, some thick and some thin, across the back of Prompto’s wrist. And with them were numbers…like a barcode. He gently took Prompto’s arm, lifting it to look closer. It had to be old, he noticed a scar that just touched the edge of it, and he remembered the injury that had caused it, back before they were friends Prompto had come to school with bandages on his arm. Who the hell tattooed a kid with a barcode? Shouldn’t a tattoo have faded over the years, distorted as he grew? “Prom….who did this to you?” he choked out, fighting tears, fingers gently stroking the tattoo, feeling the slightly raised edges to the lines. He felt Prompto tremble slightly at his touch and looked up to see tears in blue eyes.

 

“I’ve always had it,” he admitted brokenly. “I…I’m not Lucian, Noct,” he whisprered and Noctis nodded.

 

He’d always suspected that, Prompto didn’t look Lucian and he’d heard the slurs occasionally sent the other boys' way. He’d seen the way Prompto would flinch, hunching in on himself. It wouldn’t be a secret if Prom was from Tenebrae, they’d taken in a lot of refugees from there over the years, more after Niflheim had taken full control of the country. “You were born in Niflheim, weren’t you?” he asked gently. He saw and felt his friend flinch and pulled him into another hug. “Who cares where you were born? It doesn’t matter. You’ve never cared about my title so why would I care about this? Except to be pissed off they hurt you.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Even if…even if I’m not human?” Prompto almost whimpered the question, and Noctis tightened his grip.

 

“What? Prom… you’re human.”

 

But Prompto shook his head, eyes haunted. “I wasn’t born Noct, I was made. To…to become an MT,” now that he’d started he had to tell him everything, even if it destroyed everything. If someone was going to kill him for what he was, then he wanted it to be Noctis, he knew Noctis wouldn’t draw it out, would make it quick and painless.

 

“That doesn’t make sense, MT’s are machines.”

 

“No, they aren’t. They’re weaponised daemons, living beings infected with the Scourge until they become something else…used to power the magitek cores,” his voice was shaking as he explained. He undid the bandana around his arm to reveal a strange scar and he carefully took Noct’s hand, guiding it up to press against the skin, feeling something embedded beneath.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis was horrified, how could even the Empire do such a thing? He took a deep breath as his hand rested on his friend's arm. He looked up, meeting terrified blue eyes, this was Prompto, this was his best friend. Non-human didn’t mean evil, he remembered Harry’s stories of Hagrid and Remus, especially Remus who had been infected by something that could be considered similar to a daemon and shunned for it, despite being a good man. “How did you escape?” there was no way Prompto had been sent here, he wouldn’t be telling him if he were meant to be a spy or assassin unless being here had turned him against the Empire? He couldn’t blame him if that was the truth because if he had been raised like Noct was imagining then he wouldn’t have known any better.

 

“I don’t know. I…I wasn’t a good soldier; I was meant to be….decommissioned. I remember the storage pod but after that, it’s…hazy. I think I might have been drugged. I remember someone carrying me, a voice telling me it would be okay….then I was in a hospital in Insomnia and the Argentum’s were there and they were saying they were my new parents.”

 

“Were you…infected?” Noct asked shakily and Prompto nodded, looking away.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It’s gone now, my eyes used to be more purple but that faded over time. I remember being violently ill, black stuff coming out. I think the treatments have to be continuous up to a point or the body can reject it. Or maybe that was why I was defective.”

 

“So when you beat me at shooting games?” Noctis asked and Prompto flinched only to be pulled into another hug, his head under Noct’s chin and he didn’t fight it.

 

“It’s why I didn’t try and be your friend earlier, I’ve always been scared there’s something in me, something buried in my head, that could make me hurt you. It’s why…I got so heavy too…my body couldn’t adapt to the food, we were given ration bars and liquid nutrition,” he whispered, clinging to the warmth of Noctis’ body, feeling sure arms around him. If he was going to die then this was a good last memory. “I would never willingly hurt you, but I don’t know if something could make me do it. I could be dangerous to you.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I don’t believe that. We’ve been friends for years now Prompto. If there was some sort of programming or something then it would have been triggered by now. And I know you’re strong enough to fight something like that,” Noctis promised him, he knew it just like he knew the sky was blue and he loved Harry. His best friend would never harm him. “I don’t care who Niflheim wanted you to be, you are Prompto Argentum, my best friend. Anyone who has a problem with that has to get through me,” he swore and felt Prompto’s body hitch as he fought back a sob. “It’s okay, I’ve got you, let it out,” he whispered and soon Prompto was sobbing in his arms, clinging to him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,

A while later the door opened and Ignis froze as he saw them. Noctis shook his head at him and Iggy nodded, slipping into the kitchen silently. Soon two mugs of hot chocolate were placed on the table beside Prompto’s bracelets. Ignis looked down at them, worried over Prompto’s sobbing and then his brow furrowed as he spotted the bare wrist, normally covered. Noctis immediately moved his hand to cover it, but not before Ignis glimpsed the black lines on pale skin. He adjusted his glasses, frowning, there was no mistaking that mark for anything but a barcode, explaining why the younger boy always kept the wrist covered. Who could have done that to him? A glance at his Prince made it clear he would not be explaining.

 

,,,,,,,,

As Prompto’s sobs slowed, Noctis gently pulled him more upright. “Come on Prom, chocolate cures all. That was something he had learned from Harry who learned from Remus. He grabbed a mug and gently pressed it into Prompto’s hand, guiding it to his mouth. Once certain he wouldn’t drop it, he grabbed his own. Iggy made the best hot chocolate. “I won’t tell anyone,” he whispered, putting his mug down to grab the bracelets, settling them back in place around Prompto’s wrist. “I know Ignis and Gladio will accept you if you chose to tell them. And with what you said…it’s probably in your file so Dad likely knows already,” he offered, sitting so they were pressed into each other’s side. “How…how old were you when you were saved?”

 

“Six, I think.” He leant into the warmth and comfort of his best friend. Never in his wildest dreams had he dared to hope that he could keep this, that Noctis would accept him. “I’m sorry, I’m ruining your birthday.”

 

“You could never ruin it Prom, I want to be here for you. You trusting me with this is the best gift you could give,” Noctis promised. Now he had even more reason to hate Niflheim, for what they had done to Prompto and every other child like him. The Magitek army seemed to be never-ending, how many kids were being ‘made’ to fill it? They needed to be stopped and he would do it, someday, somehow. And they would help all the kids like Prompto, teach them to be kids and not soldiers.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sighed and collapsed on the bench, exhausted. Isao chuckled and tossed him his water bottle. “You have improved much and at a quick rate,” the older man offered, and Harry nodded.

 

Technically, his blade skills had been learnt while asleep, not translating to his actual body. He had done what he could to make those skills real, but he’d had no one to fight against or to teach him beyond what Noctis was learning. He’d lasted all of six months post-war before packing up and leaving Britain. Luna had also left, choosing to travel the world in search of undiscovered magical species but she was due to arrive soon. He had moved to Japan, to study fighting and a different style of using his magic. He hated his dependency on his wand, although he could manage some wandless magic it wasn’t a lot. When not training he was researching anything he could find on travel between worlds. He’d be nineteen in three weeks, making it two years since he’d seen Noctis, but he still wore the armband and he could still feel Noctis’ magic in it, so he had to still be alive.

 

He often wondered how Noct was doing, he’d have graduated by now and have more and more duties piled on. He hoped he still managed time with Prompto, the younger boy was good for him, made him relax and play.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry grinned as Luna skipped up the path, picking her up to spin her around as she laughed. “It’s good to have you here,” he whispered as he hugged her, and she kissed his cheek.

 

“I’ve missed you too,” she grinned and pulled him into his house.

 

“Did you find the animal you were looking for? You’re very happy.”

 

“Nope,” she smiled as books began appearing, obviously having been stored using her tattoo. Hers was a silver unicorn on her right shoulder, barely visible against her pale skin. “I found what we need to send you to your Prince Charming.” She spread the books out, ignoring his frozen form.

 

“W…what?” he stammered; eyes wide.

 

“You’re not happy here Harry, you haven’t ever been I think. I want you to be happy which means sending you to the True King. He will need the Master of Death at his side to banish the Darkness and live.”

 

Her voice was that dreamy tone he had learnt to trust. She denied being a true Seer, but what she said always came true, as long as you could translate it. This was rather straight forward, as long as he could get to Noct, they could save his world together and live to tell the tale. Except… “Luna, I’m not…”

 

“Yes you are, you’re just ignoring them and making them sad,” she chided, and he sighed, looked like he was going back to Britain. “Call them and they will come to you.”

 

Harry stared at her and then slowly a smile spread over his face, they could do this. He could finally get to Noctis.

 

_TBC…._


	3. ch3

 

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 3**

Isao smiled at his final student. He was too old to take on another and so he brought out a case and handed it to the wizard. He had known immediately what the boy was, he was touched by powers beyond mortals and if he had a role to play in his journey then he was honoured.

 

Harry opened the case and his eyes widened. “Sensei…”

 

“The blades are yours. They have been in my family for many years, but I have no children to pass them to.”

 

“I don’t know what to say.” The blades were old, even he could tell that, surely worth a fortune.

 

Isao chuckled. “They have been wielded by one like you before,” he gently touched the ancient Japanese words etched ever so carefully into the metal of the blade.

 

Harry blinked, he could speak Japanese, his reading skills weren’t as good. And that looked archaic on top of it. He cautiously touched one and yeah, there was magic in this blade. He bowed to his teacher. “Thank you.”

 

“Farewell,” Isao bowed back and then went into his house.

 

Harry watched him go and then went to return home himself. Luna was sure they were nearly there, that he could leave soon. He carried the case, not willing to risk a negative mix of the magic in the blades and that of his storage tattoo.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis leant back in his seat, staring out the window of his office in the Citadel. He was having to spend more and more time there now that he was done with school and he missed the freedom he’d had as a student.

 

Prompto was a few floors away, undergoing Crownsguard training under Cor himself. He still didn’t know what to think of that, he had done everything he could to ensure his friend understood that he didn’t have to do it, that they would always be best friends, but Prompto insisted he wanted to do it. To be able to be at his side at all times, watching over him. He actually thought it was fitting that he use what had been done to him to guard the enemy of those who had tortured him. A way of thumbing his nose at Niflheim. Prompto had even told first Ignis and then Gladio the truth and while Gladio had been a little wary for a bit, they had accepted that Prompto was still the same person he’d always been, just less of a liability than they had assumed should a fight occur. Before his true past had come out, Prompto had thought his offer of the job was a joke but when he’d asked him again a month after he’d Gladio, Prompto had finally agreed.

 

Ignis was next door, organising reports and his schedule or doing something for his Dad. Gladio was training, always training. He made Noct feel lazy with how much time he spent training. It was also why he was the one Noct felt the least close too. He wanted the same easy friendship that his Dad and Clarus had, but they were a long way from anything close to that. He tried, but Gladio always found something to criticise and it hurt to think his Shield didn’t see him as anything but a duty. They argued a lot too which he hated. Gladio and Ignis got along a lot better.

 

It made him miss Harry even more. It had been almost three years since the wizard had gone to die and he knew he had to accept the fact he wasn’t coming back. It didn’t help that they were losing the war, he could read between the lines easily enough. They just didn’t have the numbers to match the Magitek troops. He hated hearing the MT jokes, knowing that if not for one of his Father’s men…Prompto would be one of them. His sunny smiles gone; his body long gone to the Scourge as what was left of him powered one of those armours. The very idea terrified him. He had a feeling Ignis and Gladio shared the same thought with how they pushed the MT jokes to stop. He’d seen the look from his Dad once and had simply grabbed Prompto’s right wrist, squeezing gently. His Dad had nodded in acceptance of the fact he now knew, though they had never spoken about that knowledge.

 

The Glaive were good, no one could deny it, but their size was limited. His Dad could only share his magic so much before the strain became too much. Noctis had been experimenting with his own magic, trying to work out how his Dad shared his and his three friends were always willing testers. So far, Ignis could wield weak elemancy spells, mainly fire, without the flasks Noctis himself needed. All three had admitted to finding it easier to summon and dismiss their weapons and Prompto had even begun pulling objects not tied to him from the Armiger which meant if he wanted to give one of the guys something he simply put it in and told them it was there, and they could retrieve it on their own time. Made passing paperwork between him and Ignis a lot easier. If he could work it out to where the others could warp as well then he could add to the Glaive’s numbers himself. The experimenting had also helped his own abilities to where he no longer needed flasks for weaker magic, he’d watched his Dad fling elemental attacks around for years without them and the first time he’d managed it he had seen the pride in his Father’s eyes. One day he wouldn’t need the flasks at all. He still needed an anchor to warp to, like a thrown blade, but he hoped one day he wouldn’t, even if only for close warps. He was too vulnerable in the seconds after throwing the weapon and following it.

 

Insomnia was safe due to the Wall but the rest of Lucis no longer had that protection. He saw how the Wall and Glaive drained his Dad’s life away bit by bit and he hated it, but he knew one day that would be him unless they could end the war. Even then, the Crystal took from every ruler. It was as much a curse as a boon from the Astrals and sometimes he really wondered why it had been given to humanity and especially his ancestors.

 

When he wasn’t worrying about the war and his Dad, he was buried in legislation dealing with refugees. He’d seen where Prompto was living now that he was out of home and he hated it. Prompto was a member of his Crownsguard, a citizen of Insomnia, but he was still treated like a refugee outside of the Citadel based on his looks. Prompto tried to shrug it off but Noct could see it hurt him. And the Glaive were treated little better, coming mainly from Galahd. Xenophobia was not something he liked or tolerated, it reminded him of Harry’s stories about the Purebloods and their ways. He did not like that comparison at all. He wanted to see what it was like outside the wall for himself, but he hadn’t left Insomnia since the attack that had nearly killed him almost twelve years ago.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry checked his room for the last time, the small house in the countryside of Japan had become home since he had bought it and he was sad to say goodbye. Everything he thought would be useful or that he could not bear to part with was safely stashed away, ready for his trip. He left the house, locking the door behind him, before heading out to hand the key over to the real estate agent who was handling the sale of the house. The proceeds would be added to the trust fund of one Teddy Lupin. All of Harry’s money, from the Potter’s and Black’s, had been split between his remaining friends since it wasn’t legal currency where he was heading. Luna had frowned but in the end hadn’t argued too much about the money, better it be split among them then end up with someone like Malfoy. Hermione would never accept if asked, even though she could use the money to help fund the building of the home she and Ron were to live in. He still thought Hermione could have done better, they still argued too much for Harry’s liking, but it was her life and they had drifted apart over the years.

 

Once that was done he drove to the area where they had been preparing ever since they had worked out what they needed to do. Luna had handled the runes, but he had been the one to work out the Arithmancy equations needed. They had warded the area thoroughly to ensure their work was not found or interrupted. Harry could read some of the Runes, but he had taken Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and had picked up the Alchemy elective in sixth year. There had been a similar division of labour when it had come to creating the subspace pockets as their end of year project. The Professors had been pleased with their working together and mixing of the disciplines, especially with Luna being a year younger than them.

 

“It’s ready,” she told him, serious and focused in a way he rarely saw.

 

Harry nodded, eyes skimming the massive runic array carved into the stone, absently rubbing the ring on his right hand, the ring that had come when he called, along with the wand. He tended not to dwell on what that could mean. Though his ability to control and channel his magic without a wand had seriously improved since then, especially as the Elder Wand had apparently vanished into thin air…or him? He settled his blades into place, once more wearing the uniform Noct has designed for him. Dragonhide knee-high boots over black pants, tight enough not to get in the way but loose enough to make it easy to move. He wore a sleeveless red shirt in honour of his own family and Gryffindor. Over that was a dragonhide vest in the same black as his boots, offering extra protection. On his right arm was his ever-present armband, while black fingerless gloves protected his hands and wrists. Over it all went his Dad’s old knee-length dragonhide coat, also in black. Luna had copied the design from his armband onto the back of it, to safely declare his loyalties to anyone who saw him. Messy black hair was pulled back into a loose braid to keep it out of his way, he should really cut it, but it was a bit more manageable longer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luna smiled at the sight he made, a true warrior. She was sad to be sending him away, but he was needed there. The King of Kings needed his wizard at his side. Harry would not let that silly prophecy stand; he would ensure the little King survived and their world would know peace from the Starscourge. She knelt outside of the array and drew the rune-covered knife from its sheath, slicing into her own skin, letting her blood pour into the runes. She saw Harry’s eyes widen as he saw just how much blood she was giving to feed the array.

 

“Luna…” he called even as the magic activated, almost blinding her.

 

She blinked and smiled; it had worked. She slumped down, blood still flowing into the now destroyed array. This was a better death than the one that had been slowly sapping her strength and magic, ever since her incarceration beneath Malfoy Manor. This death had a purpose. She would miss Neville, but he had known this was coming. She closed her eyes, letting the darkness pull her under, finally, she would see her Mum again.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Luna…,” Harry screamed for his friend, there was so much blood, too much! Light filled his vision and he wanted to scream even as it felt like he was being torn apart. He stumbled, falling to his knees on hard stone. He gasped and coughed before slowly regaining his feet, looking around. Where was he? The sky above was pitch black and all around him were the ruins of once-grand stone buildings.

 

“Welcome to the Nexus….Master.”

 

Harry turned to see a cloaked figure approaching, felt the stone warm on his finger and he sucked in a breath as he recognised the being. “Death.”

 

The hood was pushed back to reveal a man of indeterminate age, with rather bland features, even as the man bowed to him. “Come, Master, there is much for you to learn before you join the King of Light.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto blinked in shock, staring, and that was all Noctis could do as well. Had that just….he looked from one corner of the room to where Prom now stood before grinning. He warped over and grabbed Prompto’s wrist dragging him from the training room and then out of the Citadel. Two buildings away was the Glaive training grounds and Noct grinned as he spotted the one he was looking for. “Nyx!” he called out and the Glaive turned immediately saluting. “Prompto, this is Nyx Ulric. Nyx this is my best friend, Prompto Argentum.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” Prompto offered, still reeling.

 

“What brings you to our training grounds?” Nyx asked curiously and Noctis grinned.

 

“Prompto warped for the first time,” he announced proudly, and Nyx glanced at the young man in surprise. “So, I figured bring him to the best at warping for lessons on doing it at will.”

 

“Sure,” Nyx grinned at the blonde who gulped, making him laugh. “Come on, we’ll start out easy.”

 

Noctis waved and left, knowing Nyx would take care of Prompto and that his presence would just make his friend more nervous while learning something new.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yes, your Majesty. Despite their victory all but assured. A sudden and inexplicable retreat,” the report was given but not by Drautos which confused Regis somewhat, why was his Captain not reporting on the battle to the Council himself?

 

“We are at risk nonetheless, your Majesty. We cannot know when they will strike again,” Clarus warned.

 

“Your Majesty, word from the west gate. A man claiming to be an envoy of the empire requests an audience,” one of the Crownsguard announced, shocking all within the Throne room.

 

Regis found himself glad Noctis was not in the Citadel today, if this sudden appearance was a trap he would not be caught with them. He nodded at Clarus who immediately moved off to call his son, just in case. “Very well, escort them in,” he said once his Shield was back. They waited in silence, no one sure what to think or say until finally, the guard moved to the doors.

 

“The envoy from Niflheim awaits without, your Majesty.”

 

Regis hesitated but then nodded and the doors were opened.

 

“Hello there. Hello! Good day to you... And you. Well met, my dear Lucians,” the man greeted them all cheerfully even as Regis stiffened in alarm, Cor and Clarus subtly shifting closer.

 

“Has Niflheim grown so bold that they send the chancellor himself as envoy? And under no guard, at that?” The King asked.

 

“It is an honour to be recognized by the great King Regis,” he came to a stop with one foot on the stairs to the Throne, still wearing his hat. “Yet, permit me to stand on ceremony and introduce myself nonetheless.” He bowed with a flourish. “Ardyn Izunia, chancellor of Niflheim at your humble service.” He straightened up, staring at Regis. “And I come to you on this most auspicious of days to offer terms of peace.”

 

“Peace?” he didn’t believe that for a second.

 

“As you no doubt surmised, that recent manoeuvre of ours was no strategic retreat. Call it... A gesture of imperial goodwill. Like you, we wish nothing more than to bring a swift end to this senseless war.” He paced the room, hands moving, as he spoke, very distracting and probably why he did it.

 

“Is that so?” Regis stared down at him, not believing for a second.

 

“It is, indeed. And we require but a singular compliance. Save your grand Insomnia here. Lucis must forfeit all territories to Niflheim rule.”

 

Regis held his hand up, silencing his Council.

 

“Ah. Insomnia! The Jewel in the crown of the Lucian kingdom,” he smirked as he looked around but then stopped, acting surprised. “How foolish of me to forget. There is just one more trivial thing. It concerns your son. The fetching Prince Noctis of Lucis and the fair Princess Lunafreya of Tenebrae... They are to be wed.”

 

Regis froze at that. He knew Noctis would never agree, he still mourned his dead wizard, his male lover. Was his son even attracted to women? And the two had never met, an arranged marriage was not what he wanted for his son.

 

“You seem vexed, your highness. I assure you; the Princess holds you in the highest regard.”

 

Regis stared at the man, something about him made his skin crawl, the Lucii cry out in anger. “You give us much to consider Chancellor.”

 

“Of course, please, talk it over,” the man bowed and left.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“They what?” Noctis demanded angrily, pacing his Dad’s study.

 

“Part of the terms is your marriage to Princess Lunafreya,” Regis told him again calmly, watching his reactions.

 

“That’s crazy! We’ve never even met.” They had exchanged a few stilted letters when he was a kid, but the Empire had put a halt to that. He didn’t know a lot about her, she was the current Oracle, had been since her mother had died when Lunafreya was sixteen. He knew they suspected the Empire’s hand in Queen Sylva’s death but there was no proof and what would it have mattered? They could not free Tenebrae from the Empires grip. “It doesn’t make sense to make our marriage part of the peace.”

 

“Marriages like this are often used in peace deals, although usually between the families of the leaders. However, Emperor Aldercapt has no children of either gender to use in such a marriage. Lady Lunafreya is the next obvious choice.”

 

“Dad I…” he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

 

Regis stood and moved to put a hand on his shoulder. “You still love Harry,” he finished for him.

 

“I’m sorry…I know it’s been three years…”

 

“I still love your Mother very much Noctis, and I miss her every day,” he assured his son before sighing. “And I do not think this peace offering is what it appears to be,” he admitted and Noctis nodded.

 

“They’ve practically got the lands outside Insomnia already so why ask for a treaty requiring us to surrender them. You think they’re after something else…the crystal?”

 

“Possibly,” Regis sighed, watching his son. “Which is why I am sending a Glaive after the Princess and arranging for the wedding to be held in Altissia, it is the closest to neutral territory that exists.”

 

“Getting both the Princess and me out of the line of fire. Dad…” Noctis shook his head in denial.

 

Regis stood and moved in front of him, gently gripping his shoulders. “I would do anything to keep you safe Noctis, I will not have you here when Niflheim arrives.”

 

Noctis wanted to argue, he really did, but he could see why his Dad was doing it. If anything went wrong….one of them should survive. He just hated that his Dad was making himself the obvious target. “You’ll be safe?” he pleaded even though he knew it was useless, his Dad would die for their people, like any good ruler would.

 

“As safe as possible. I am reassigning the Guard to protect the people and will keep the Glaive close,” he promised. “Until we know exactly what they are after we need to play along.”

 

Noctis nodded. “I guess I’ll start packing.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“You’re meant to marry Lady Lunafreya?” Prompto stared at him in disbelief, sitting cross legged on Noct’s bed.

 

“Apparently,” Noctis agreed as he grabbed his toiletries, he was leaving clothing up to Iggy.

 

“But…”

 

“Yeah, but the wedding probably won’t happen anyway.”

 

“Oh,” Prompto winced, if it was part of the treaty then for it not to happen, the whole thing would have to fall through which would be really bad for anyone in the city, explaining why they were being sent away.

 

“Do you truly not wish to wed the Oracle, Noctis?” Ignis asked as he joined them with Noctis half-packed bag.

 

“If I marry I want to at least know the person, a handful of letters when I was like nine don’t count,” Noctis countered.

 

“Indeed. Unfortunately, that is not always the case for Royalty. She is a nice young woman from what I have heard so I do not doubt you will at least become friends.”

 

“Hopefully,” Noctis agreed, looking around his apartment. If he did have to go through with it, where would they live? Here? Or back in the Citadel? He didn’t want to marry a stranger, but he knew he couldn’t say no, too many lives were relying on this peace if it was real. If it wasn’t then it wouldn’t matter. It was his duty to produce an heir at some point as well, no matter his personal opinion on that. He was only twenty though, he’d thought he’d have a few more years before this.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Lady Lunafreya, I have left the rear gate open,” Maria called as the young Princess appeared on the stairs, dressed in travelling clothes.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Must you go?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then go quickly,” she urged, hearing the doors open and Lunafreya moved quickly to the side door only for her brother to open it.

 

“I do not recall granting you permission to leave your quarters, Lunafreya,” he grabbed her arm and dragged her back upstairs.

 

She didn’t bother fighting, not with the MT’s that now lined the halls. She could fight, Mother had ensured she was taught, but the numbers were against her and she could never raise her trident against her own brother. “Ravus.”

 

“You are not to leave this room again until the journey to Lucis. It is for your own good,” he told her as he opened the curtains for her and tossed her case on the floor.

 

“My own good?” her disbelief was obvious. She may look small and delicate, but she was anything but. “What is truly going on here? What cause does the empire have to see me wed to Prince Noctis?” she had never met the younger Royal and they had only exchanged a few letters before she was stopped from writing to him. They had been children then, her world much different to what it was now.

 

“They have offered peace, and your marriage is the olive branch,” Ravus answered, and she felt like laughing.

 

“You expect me to believe that?” Did he think her an idiot? That Mother had not taught her better than that?

 

“What you believe does not concern me. What does concern me is you sneaking off to go and tell the man who abandoned our Mother about some plot you've dreamt up.”

 

“You are wrong to hate King Regis. Niflheim killed mother, not him. Any troops he could have sent would have been too late and Mother never asked for aid. They murdered her and made you their lapdog,” she turned but the door was shut, Ravus was gone. She moved to sit at her dressing table and began changing out of her travelling clothes. She missed her brother, the boy he had been before Mother’s death. She truly did not understand how he could serve the Empire when it was them that had killed Mother. She knew why, they wanted a young, impressionable Oracle under their control. She would never be that. Ravus had been old enough that he should have seen through whatever lies they had told him so why did he help them?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Regis looked down at his son where he stood with his Guard, his friends. Was this to be the last time he saw his child? “The decreed hour is come. Set forth with my blessing, Prince Noctis,” he offered the formal, official send-off.

 

“Thank you… Your Majesty,” Noctis bowed, a lump in his throat, wishing there had been time for a more private goodbye but his Father had been very busy since their last talk.

 

“Take your leave, and go in the grace of the gods.”

 

Noctis straightened back up, looking up at his Dad before nodding. “Right.” He turned and walked past his friends, who looked startled; confused, they quickly turned back to the King and bowed before setting off after Noctis. None of them saw the tears in Noctis’ eyes as he forced himself to leave before he said something he did not want in any official record. He wanted to turn around and run back to his Dad, plead with him to be allowed to stay but he couldn’t do that.

 

Regis watched sadly as they left before getting up and leaving the Throne room as well.

 

Noctis and the others walked down the stairs outside the Citadel towards the car where Cor stood awaiting them.

 

“Well, princes will be princes,” Prompto tried to tease, sensing the sombre mood, he knew Noctis was very worried about the treaty and threat to the King.

 

“So much for royal protocol,” Ignis sighed.

 

“Not like you had to deliver a formal address…” Gladio smirked, elbowing Noctis gently.

 

“Your Highness!” Drautos called from behind them.

 

Noctis stopped and turned; his Dad was at the top of the steps, accompanied by Captain Drautos; despite his braced leg and dependence on a walking stick, Regis began descending the steps to catch up to Noctis. “What now?” he whispered in confusion but walked quickly back up, not wanting his Dad to overstress himself with what might be coming.

 

“I fear I have left too much unsaid,” Regis admitted as he clasped Noctis’ shoulder, gaze going to the other three. “You place a great burden on those who would bear with you.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Noctis tried to tease and Regis smiled slightly.

 

“I ask not that you guide my wayward son, merely that you remain at his side,” he called to them and Ignis bowed.

 

“Indeed, Your Grace.”

 

“We’ll see the prince to Altissia if it’s the last thing we see.”

 

“Yeah, what he said.”

 

“Hate to break this up, but Cor’s got the motor running,” Noctis offered, they had only a few hours before the delegation would arrive, and the plan was for him to be long gone. “Drautos, he’s in your hands,” he called to the Kingsglaive Captain as he turned to walk away, he would not break down in public and they could nit risk giving something away where anyone could see them.

 

“And another thing,” Regis called and Noct turned back, curious, even as Regis smirked. “Do mind your manners around your charming bride-to-be.”

 

Noctis walked back to Regis and bowed with a deliberately exaggerated flourish. “Your Majesty, as well. Try to mind yours around our esteemed guests from Niflheim.” The caution was there, in his tone, begging him to be careful and remain on guard.

 

“You have no cause for concern,” Regis tried to assure the worry he could see in dark blue eyes and for a second his son reached out for his hand.

 

“Nor do you,” he promised, he would do his duty and marry her, no matter where his heart lay. He would try and at least be a friend to his bride, he would treat her with respect.

 

“Take heed. Once you set forth, you cannot turn back,” Regis warned.

 

“You think I would?” He tried for light-hearted and knew he’d failed.

 

“I need only know that you are ready to leave home behind,” Regis offered.

 

“Don’t know about you, but I’m ready as I’ll ever be,” Noctis offered, not wanting to worry his Dad further. He turned and began to walk away again.

 

“Take care on the long road,” Regis called and Noctis stopped walking, turning back to look up at him. “Wheresoever you should go, the line of Lucis goes with you,” Regis walked down and clasped both of Noctis’ shoulders, holding on tight as Noctis raised his own arms. “Walk tall, my son,” he whispered before forcing himself to walk back up to the Citadel.

 

Noctis watched him go before turning to join the others in the car, thankful that Prompto had shifted enough that no one else spotted the lone tear, his friends face utterly serious when he saw it.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“The ceremony is in less than two hours. We must make ready,” Clarus called as he joined his old friend at the window, looking out at a celebrating city.

 

“Very well,” Regis agreed, he was so weary.

 

“Your majesty. A man of the Kingsglaive is here, sire. He demands an audience.”

 

“Demands?” Clarus barked in disbelief even as the door was shoved open and a man in Kingsglaive uniform entered, ignoring calls to halt before dropping to his knee before the stairs to the Throne, almost skidding on the polished floor.

 

“Your majesty, please. Give the order to deploy the glaive,” the man called, head bowed.

 

“You…” Clarus tried over to be cut off.

 

“A Niflheim fleet makes ready for war 20 miles to the south.”

 

“An imperial fleet?” Regis demanded, grip tightening on his cane, southwest was the direction the boys would have to head to reach the ferry, and the Glaive looked up.

 

“And they have the Princess,” the man continued.

 

“Clarus, post guards outside the treaty room.”

 

“It will be seen as a lack of faith in peace,” his Shield warned, and Regis shook his head.

 

“Which we all harbour. See it done. We may well have to take emperor Aldercapt into custody,” Regis smirked slightly at the thought. He had been right to send Noctis away from the city.

 

“Detain him?” Clarus stared at him in shock. “That would go beyond a new declaration of war,” he warned.

 

“We are still at war, Clarus,” Regis reminded him before looking down. “And you, Nyx Ulric. How soon can the Kingsglaive deploy?”

 

“On your word, at once,” Nyx answered, and Regis nodded.

 

“Go, then. Save Luna.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis couldn’t believe they had broken down already. He knew it wasn’t Prompto’s fault even if he had been the one driving at the time. But they were going to bake in the heat if they didn’t get to Hammerhead soon.

 

“I think we can forget about hitching our way there… Thought people were friendly outside the city,” Gladio muttered as he watched the truck fly by.

 

“You can only go so far on the kindness of strangers,” Ignis offered from the driver’s seat.

 

“Just gonna have to push her all the way.”

 

“I’ve already pushed myself…to the brink of death,” Prompto gasped from where he was collapsed in the small patch of shade provided by the car.

 

Gladio smacked Noct on the back to get his attention and walked over to Prompto. “Oh, get up.” He kicked Prompto’s foot. “C’mon, car isn’t gonna move itself.”

 

The two youngest got up slowly and moved back into position. “I thought the car was supposed to move us,” Prompto grumbled as he grabbed onto the side.

 

“Wouldn’t that be nice—” Noctis agreed from the other side.

 

“Can it. Ready…” Gladio braced against the back of the Regalia. “Steady… Push!”

 

“Un. Believable,” Noctis mumbled as they pushed, glad that his back had healed fully as a kid or this would be agony.

 

“Not exactly a fairy tale beginning, huh, Noctis?”

 

“We let ourselves get carried away,” Ignis offered.

 

“Look, these things happen!”

 

“Let’s just hope this isn’t some omen.”

 

“Gladio, do me a favour,” Noct called back to him.

 

“What?”

 

“Push this thing by yourself.”

 

“All by myself?”

 

“You won’t even notice if we…just…let…go,” Prompto agreed.

 

“Prompto, don’t even think about it.”

 

“Save some breath for pushing,” Ignis suggested.

 

“Ignis, c’mon—time to switch!”

 

“Nuh-uh! We just switched back there!”

 

They continued to bicker as they slowly moved further and further from home.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“It's been a long time since I fought at your side, old friend,” Clarus offered as the four of them stood their ground, weapons in hand. He thought of his son, guarding the Prince and prayed to the Six that they would be safe.

 

“Yes, but this time it is not your fight. If you wish to leave, go now,” Regis offered, he knew he would not survive the coming fight.

 

“And abandon my king? I think not. Besides, our magic is bound to you. If you fall, Lucis falls.”

 

“Then let us once more into the fray, old friend,” Regis offered a sad smile before readying himself. He had never faced Glauca but he knew his reputation, had read the reports and four on one odds meant nothing against him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Well, I daresay everything has proceeded according to plan. No?” Ardyn smirked as they looked out at the city under attack.

 

“So it has,” Aldercapt agreed. “We have broken the wall. All that remains is to break the city.”

 

“Shall we take our leave, then? The sun will soon set. We need not be here to witness the terrors of the night.” Ardyn glanced over as something was drawn from the Citadel, smirking darkly.

 

“The crystal,” Aldercapt whispered before turning to board the dropship. The crystal was finally in their hands.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“This leads to a hidden passageway. Follow it. Once you are away, make for Altissia. Noctis awaits you there,” Regis explained as they plummeted through the Citadel towards the hidden garage.

 

“Your Majesty. You knew this was coming—” Nyx stared at him in disbelief.

 

“Yes,” Regis admitted, trying to ignore the pain where his finger had been. “But it was the only way to draw their wrath from Noctis.”

 

“Is that the way of our king? Sacrifice Lucian sons to save his own?” Nyx snarled.

 

“To save the world,” Lunafreya stepped in. She knew Noctis’ role and she truly felt bad for the boy, but no one could save him from his destiny.

 

“See Luna safely to Altissia. This is not an order from a king to his glaive. This is a plea from one man to another. Please, Nyx Ulric, keep her safe. For the future of all,” Regis looked to the girl he may have called daughter in another life. She would have made a good Queen.

 

“The future?” Nyx knew he was missing something big; he just didn’t know what.

 

“Here,” Regis placed his Ring in her hand. “Take this. It is time it passed to another's keeping.” He closed her hand around the Ring, and she nodded as the elevator came to a stop. This was it, his last battle.

 

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Captain,” Nyx groaned past the fire of the bullets in his chest and abdomen. He didn’t have long without help and he knew it.

 

“Nyx!” Drautos moved to his side.

 

They both looked up as a car revved and then it slammed into Drautos, not before Nyx recognised the driver and moaned, collapsing to the ground. What the hell was Libertus doing? Then all he could do was stare in horror as the car was tossed aside to reveal Glauca where his Captain had been. No…it wasn’t possible. He saw Libertus pull himself free of the wreckage even as Lunafreya ran and tried to help Nyx up.

 

“It's over. The daemons are unleashed. Lucis is fallen. Surrender the ring.” Glauca demanded coldly as he approached.

 

Lunafreya looked down and took a breath, raising the Ring only for Nyx to grab her hand.

 

“Plan on giving those kings a piece of your mind, Princess? You got a destiny to take care of here, remember? Besides, didn't anyone tell you? I'm the hero around here.” He grabbed the Ring and brought it towards his own hand only for someone to grab his hand. Nyx looked up, shocked to see a man in a Crownsguard uniform.

 

“How about we all survive?” the stranger grinned before turning to Glauca and blasting him through a wall.

 

_TBC…._


	4. ch4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited for an oops

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 4**

A man with unkempt hair and clad in multiple layers of dark clothing, attire that could oddly be described as both fancy and dishevelled, approached the four friends as they walked along the wharf of Galdin Quay. Seeing him, Noctis felt a strange shiver, danger…

 

“I’m afraid you’re out of luck,” the man called out to them.

 

“Are we?” he asked in return, every instinct said this man was nowhere near as harmless as he appeared.

 

“The boats bring you here.”

 

“What about ’em?” Prompto asked, he’d seen Noct’s reaction and there was something about him that tugged at old, buried, memories and that made him even more worried. The only memories he’d buried were those of his life in the labs…which meant this guy was either an Imperial or looked a lot like one.

 

“Well, they’ll not take you forth.”

 

“And what’s your story?” Gladio demanded, seeing the way the two youngest members of the group were reacting, shifting to better protect them if needed.

 

“I’m an impatient traveller, ready to turn ship. The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere,” he smiled but none of them were buying it. He turned and tossed a coin at Noctis, but Gladio snatched it out of the air before it could get to the prince, just to be safe.

 

“What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?” The Shield demanded warily.

 

“They make those?” Prompto leant in to see it.

 

“What? No,” Noctis shifted, blocking the view of Prompto when the stranger focused on the blonde.

 

“Consider it your allowance.”

 

“Yeah, and who’s allowing us?” Gladio crossed his arms, glaring mildly.

 

“A man of no consequence,” he bowed and left.

 

“Yeah, right,” Noctis shook his head. “Come on, we better check to see if he was telling the truth.

 

“You believe what that guy said about the port being closed?” Prompto asked, sticking close to Noctis who shifted slightly, letting him.

 

“I’m sceptical, though I won’t discount the possibility,” ignis spoke up for the first time, like Gladio he didn’t like how the Prince or Prompto had reacted to the man…or his sudden interest in the youngest.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry appeared with barely a stumble, looking around. He walked across the room and knelt; he was too late. He gently turned King Regis over, closing his eyes, he didn’t have time to bury him as he knew was the tradition, but he would not leave his body to possible looters. He checked his hand, but the Ring was gone, as was his finger, so he stepped back and watched as the body began to burn. He closed his eyes and reached for anything nearby that felt similar to Noct’s magic, apparating once he found something, appearing nearby but not too close. He saw an armoured figure approaching a wounded man in Glaive uniform and a young woman in white…who held the Ring.

 

“It's over. The daemons are unleashed. Lucis is fallen. Surrender the ring,” the armoured man demanded coldly as he approached the other two.

 

The young woman looked down at the Ring and he could feel magic in her, but a bit different….ah, the Oracle, Lady Lunafreya. She raised the Ring only for the Glaive to grab her hand.

 

“Plan on giving those kings a piece of your mind, Princess? You got a destiny to take care of here, remember? Besides, didn't anyone tell you? I'm the hero around here.” He grabbed the Ring and brought it towards his own hand only for Harry to intercept his attempt. The Glaive looked up, obviously shocked to see Harry.

 

“How about we all survive?” he  grinned before turning to the armoured man and blasting him through a wall. “Get her out of her Glaive,” he let his magic surge through him, readying for combat.

 

“Nyx Ulric…how did you do that? The King is dead.”

 

“I know, I found him,” Harry answered tightly. “My oath is to Noctis,” he just needed to use magic that looked local.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx nodded, that made sense. He’d taught Prompto to warp himself and he’d heard the Prince’s Advisor was really talented with elemancy as well. He had thought Noctis only had the three retainers/guard, but it made sense for one or two others to be linked to his magic for just this sort of circumstance. “I’ve got no magic,” he warned, that severely limited his chances of getting her away. “Plus I’ve been shot,” he hated admitting that, Luche had been Galahdan, he had never imagined he would turn on him. There were so few of them left now, how could they turn on each other? And Drautos…he wasn’t from Galahd, but they had trusted him, Nyx had trusted him. How could he be Glauca? In the end, it made scary sense, explaining the missions that had gone really wrong…because the enemy had known they were coming. “It’s Drautos.”

 

“What?”

 

“General Glauca and Captain Drautos are one and the same.”

 

Green eyes looked him over and the guard grimaced before kneeling and putting a hand over his abdomen, focusing healing magic into the wounds. “It’s a patch job,” he warned. “Now get out of here before they can block off the exits. Get the Ring to Noct.”

 

Nyx looked at him, torn but then he nodded and grabbed Lunafreya’s hand, pulling her along. “Libertus!” he yelled to his oldest friend who hobbled to join them, grabbing the Captain’s car.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry sent a few protective spells at the car before turning to where his enemy was climbing from the rubble. This was Drautos? Noct had mentioned the leader of the Glaive a few times, he’d looked up to him. General Glauca though, Noct had shared some horror stories about him. He drew his sword, blocking a blow, feeling it reverberate through his arms. He was strong, too strong. He’d been trained with a sword all his life; Harry had a few years…if you didn’t count his time in the Nexus. He had been there forever in a way; time just didn’t really exist there. Harry just didn’t have the body type to pile on the muscle necessary to match an opponent like Glauca, but he was faster than him. The crazy jumping ability of his armour was a pain, so the first thing Harry did was work to disable it…while dodging crazy movie monsters bigger than the buildings and the chaos they caused. He couldn’t save the city, he didn’t think anything could, but he could stop a traitor and buy people time to get away. Since he didn’t plan to let the man survive he had no problem using magic that was unrecognisable in this world, blasting away at him with everything from a tickling charm to full blown borderline grey spells. A quick AK would handle the issue, but he didn’t feel comfortable with it, even with Death explaining the spell was his right to wield as his Master, the only one who could without suffering the effects it usually caused on the soul.

 

In the end Harry stood above the body of Drautos/Glauca, the man’s armour mostly gone, eyes staring vacantly ahead, blood pooling around him. Harry was panting, his own wounds already healing as he sheathed his sword and looked away, seeing the sun beginning to rise. He needed to get out of the city, make sure any survivors made it clear, find Noct… the monsters were gone with the sunrise which meant they had been daemons, had Niflheim weaponised daemons? They had been massive, far bigger than anything Noctis had ever told him about. That couldn’t be good. Harry pulled a water bottle from subspace and drank greedily before downing a nutrient potion since he didn’t want to take the time to actually eat.

 

He began jogging, following the half collapsed highway, spotting a sign for one of the Gates. He hoped the three had made it out with the roads in such condition and no magic to help. Could Noctis support a force like the Glaive, or at least those who had survived and were loyal? What had happened in the last three years to turn the war this badly against Insomnia? He slipped out of the city to find himself in the space just beyond the wall and he knew from Noctis that there were checkpoints before and after the bridge and by now they were likely in enemy hands. He found a few terrified people hesitating before the now Imperial controlled bridge and he moved through them, letting them see his uniform and then he spoke. “I’ll give you an opening, run once they’re distracted.” He waited until a few nodded before launching a surprise attack. Thankfully it was manned by weird armours…Magitek? They were easy enough to take out with a few careful blasts of magic and then the refugees were running across the bridge, dodging between burnt out vehicles. He got them across, but the next checkpoint was a wall across the road, blocking the entire way onto the mainland. Fun. And then he spotted another man, closer to the barrier…fighting. “MOVE!” he yelled at the refugees, throwing himself into the fight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stretched and blinked up at the ceiling, confused for a second over where he was before he woke up enough to remember. Today was the day, they would finally be leaving for Altissia, if Dino came through as promised. He sat up and ran his hand through his hair before getting up and heading into the bathroom to shower and dress. He emerged to find Prompto lounging in the sun like a cat while Gladio read.

 

“Heya, morning,” Prompto called lazily.

 

“Where’s Specs?” Noctis asked as he returned the wave.

 

“Should be back any minute now,” Gladio put his book away as sure enough, the door opened.

 

The three were instantly on alert as they saw his face, the slow way he was moving. Ignis looked at the paper in his hands then stared at Noct in dejection.

 

“What’s that look for?”

 

Ignis handed the newspaper to Gladiolus. “It’s in all the papers,” he admitted quietly.

 

“What is?” Noctis was getting sick of not getting an answer.

 

Prompto got up and looked over Gladio’s shoulder. “’Insomnia…falls’?” he read in disbelief.

 

Noctis’s jaw dropped and he turned on Ignis with a snarl. “This your idea of a joke?”

 

“I need you to calm down so I can explain.”

 

“I’m as calm as I’m gonna get!” he snapped, fighting to keep his breathing steady. This had to be a bad dream or something.

 

“There was an attack. The imperial army has taken the Crown City,” Ignis offered as gently as he could, still in shock himself.

 

“As treaty room tempers flared, blasts lit the night sky. When the smoke about the Citadel had cleared, the king was found…dead,” Gladio read from the article, heart in his though, because if the King was dead….then so was his Shield, his Dad.

 

“No, wait, hold on…” Noctis shook his head as Ignis sighed.

 

“We had no way of knowing,” Ignis offered.

 

“What? Knowing what?” it had to be a lie, his Dad couldn’t be dead, they’d known it was a trap, they’d take precautions!

 

“That the signing was last night, that Insomnia—”

 

“But the wedding! Altissia!” his hands were shaking and then he felt Prompto wrap an arm around his waist, tugging him to a chair and Noctis slumped in it. It wasn’t like he wanted to marry Lady Lunafreya, not without getting to know her first and even then….but he would do his duty for his country.

 

“I know, that was the plan. Yet the reports of the invasion are all the same. How could every headline in the kingdom be wrong?”

 

“…Lies,” Noctis whispered and Prompto hugged him.

 

“…If only,” he offered. Of all of them, he was the only one whose parents may still be alive since they were so rarely in the city, but he hadn’t seen them in years so didn’t really care all that much.

 

Gladio looked to Ignis. “What else do we know?” the Advisor just shook his head.  “Then we can’t be sure until we see it with our own eyes.”

 

“And that means we go back to Insomnia,” Prompto offered.

 

“Might not be safe for us there,” Ignis pointed out.

 

“Might not be safe for us here,” Prompto argued, there was only one port to Altissia after all. This would be the obvious place to look for Noct if the Empire were looking to take out the whole Royal family.

 

Gladio looked to Noctis, it was his choice. “Turn back?”

 

Noctis stared at the floor before nodding. “Yeah.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor looked up to see another Crownsguard cut down a good number of MT’s, even as civilians bolted past, using the opening they were creating. He couldn’t tell who it was in the mess of fighting, but it had to be one of the few men who had remained in the city. Once the refugees were safely through he turned to the city, wanting to go, to see for himself but he glanced at the other man. “The King?”

 

“Dead, Lady Lunafreya has the Ring to take to Prince Noctis. I…did what I could to ensure no one could defile his body,” the younger man answered, moving closer and Cor realised he did not know him, he was Marshal, he knew every man in the guard, even if just from their file.

 

And then he saw the symbol he wore…the Lucian family crest with a lightning bolt through it…something he had seen once before. A file Regis had created for a Guard bound to the Prince, no photo, just a description and the altered crest. A man he had been told he would likely never meet, who was thought dead. “King Regis thought you were dead.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry blinked before shaking his head. “I’m hard to kill.” He offered his hand. “Harry Potter.”

 

“Cor Leonis, technically your boss.” He looked back at the city.

 

“You won’t like what you’ll find,” Harry warned, and the older man sighed, turning to leave and Harry followed him out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“I hope everyone’s okay…” Prompto whispered as the Regalia flew done the road. The thought of the Empire taking Insomnia made him feel sick and he found himself double checking his wrist was covered.

 

“Lotta good hoping’s gonna do,” Noctis answered, staring at the passing countryside. He wanted to deny it but….he could feel something…a hole….his Dad…it wasn’t meant to be like this.

 

“You mustn’t lose faith,” Ignis offered as he drove somewhat above the recommended speed limit.

 

“Really? Can faith stop a fleet of imperial dreadnoughts?”

 

“Give it a rest,” Gladio growled and Noctis slumped in his seat.

 

“The empire lied. They betrayed us,” Prompto whispered and Noctis turned to look at his best friend, for the first time stopping to think what this could mean for the blonde and he reached over to gently hold his right wrist.

 

“Conjecture gets us nowhere. We’re searching for truth.”

 

The car was silent after that, none of them feeling like talking as they got closer until they heard a noise above them, Magitek engines.

 

“Look at the size of those things,” Gladio was surprised how big they were.

 

“Imperial dreadnoughts, they transport soldiers—namely, the magitek infantry,” Ignis explained, not seeing Prompto’s flinch.

 

“The robots?” Gladio frowned and Noctis shifted in his seat to press closer to Prompto who was looking pale. Gladio glanced back and saw, grimacing. “Don’t. You’re not like them, whatever’s left in that armour isn’t human anymore,” the Shield told him

 

“Ah, apologies,” Ignis glanced back as well. It was too easy to forget the secret Prompto had shared and he knew that many things said about the Magitek Army were hurtful to the younger man

 

“Doesn’t look like they’ll be signing that peace treaty,” Prompto choked out, trying to sound normal. It helped, that none of them looked down on him for the circumstances of his birth, that they weren’t looking at him in anger or disgust now that everything was changing, but it still hurt to think that if not for someone taking him, he’d be like them, nothing left of who he was. That was if someone had changed their mind and not had him Decommissioned like he was meant to have been.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry followed Cor into the garage, looking around as his eyes adjusted. He’d ditched his jacket in the heat, though his clothing did have cooling charms built in it would look strange to keep it on. Hammerhead was an odd name and it consisted of the garage, a diner, a gas station and an old camper van, from what he’d seen as they drove in.

 

“Cid,” Cor greeted the old man.

 

“Cor,” Cid greeted in return, eyes flicking briefly to Harry before dismissing him. “Radio’s going crazy. Is it true?”

 

“Regis is dead,” Cor confirmed, and Cid swore. “Did the boys come through here?”

 

“Couple of days ago, heading for Galdin Quay. Had to do some work on the old girl though.”

 

Cor nodded and plugged his phone in to charge it. He accepted the drink Cid offered and then sat, waving Harry to the other empty chair. “Have you had any trouble here?”

 

“A few refugees have begun passing through, been sending them on to Lestallum since it’s the safest town around and can take the numbers,” Cid answered absently.

 

Harry listened, wishing he could have done more. Could he have stopped things if he had arrived a little earlier? Had Death sent him when he did because it was something that had to happen? He didn’t like that idea at all, not with how many had died in the attack.

 

Once Cor’s phone was charged he dialled.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stared at his home, hearing the radio broadcast from Prompto’s phone. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing and hearing. Why announce his death? Was the Oracle truly dead or was she alive and they were announcing it anyway, like with him? He closed his eyes, forcing himself to think logically, tactically. Pronouncing all three of them dead meant they couldn’t be used as rallying points for survivors, though it could make them martyrs which would be just as bad for the Empire. He nearly jumped when his phone rang, scrambling to pull it out, eyes widening as he say the name pop up on the screen. “H-Hello? Cor?” had the Marshal really made it out?

 

 _“So, you made it,”_ the familiar voice said, and he sat down, relief making his legs weak and Ignis moved closer, letting him lean against his legs.

 

“The hell’s going on?” he demanded, fighting tears as he looked at the smoke rising from the city.

 

_“Where are you?”_

 

“Outside the city, with no way back in.”

 

_“Makes sense.”_

“’Makes sense’? Are you serious? What about any of this makes sense!? The news just told me I’m dead—along with my father and Lunafreya,” Noctis snapped.

 

_“Listen. I’m heading out to Hammerhead. About the king…it’s true. If you’re looking for the whole truth, you know where to find me. Get moving.”_

 

Noct sat in silence for a moment. “Right.” He hung up and sighed.

 

“What did the marshal…have to say?” ignis asked gently.

 

“Said he’d be in Hammerhead,” Noctis answered as he stood.

 

“And the king?” Gladio demanded but Noctis didn’t answer, staring back at the city before turning to head back to the Regalia.

 

They drove in silence until Gladio announced he had a message form his sister; it was good to know someone had made it out at least.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor hung up, relieved to have definite proof the Prince was alright. Then again, he’d seen Potter use magic in that fight…which meant the Prince had to be alive since those tied to the King were powerless now. He knew what he had to do, the path he had to set the Prince on, just like his Father and his Father before him, he had to gain the Power of the Lucii.

 

“What now?” Potter asked and Cor considered.

 

“We head for the Royal Tombs to the north, past the Prairie Outpost. Cid, tell the boys to meet us there.”

 

“Sure thing, watch yourselves out there,” the mechanic warned, and Cid nodded, heading for his bike and Harry once again got on behind him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry hung on as they raced down the road, heart pounding in his chest. After three years he was finally going to see his Prince again. He hated the circumstances it would be under, but he felt like a teenager again, even as a small part of him wondered if he’d moved on. He’d heard the radio, the mention of the wedding….but it could have been all political.

 

They drove for hours until they reached a collection of shabby buildings and Harry followed Cor inside to find a woman waiting. He hung back as the two talked, listening to the people around to help get a better idea what was going on in this new world. There was a lot of muttering about the Empire and wondering if Noctis and Lunafreya were really dead. Cor eventually called for him and he followed the man up a dirt track to until they reached a cave where they settled in to wait.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“So who is this Monica person?” Prompto asked as they walked up the track. Despite being Noct’s friend for years, he hadn’t met a lot of the people in the Citadel.

 

“A servant of the Crownsguard, like Gladio and myself,” Ignis answered, that was what he liked about Iggy, he never got annoyed at him asking ‘dumb’ questions.

 

“She’s one of my father’s best. Along with Dustin—who’s guarding my sister,” Gladio added.

 

“Good to know we still have people we can count on outside the city,” Noct added and Prompto hated the defeated tone in his voice but there wasn’t much he could do about it.

 

“Can’t keep up with this guy,” Gladio complained as they walked and Prompto nodded.

 

“First the Crown City, then Hammerhead, then the royal tomb?”

 

“His nickname should have been ‘Cor the Restless’,” Ignis suggested and Prompto snickered, even Noctis smiled slightly.

 

“Somehow not as catchy as ‘Cor the Immortal’.”

 

“Making it out of Insomnia only adds to his legend,” Prompto said.

 

“Well, fortune favours the bold.”

 

“The wise make their own luck,” Ignis countered and Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“You think it’s a coincidence he’s made it out of all those battles alive?” Gladio asked. “Wonder what drew him to the royal tomb.”

 

“A morbid curiosity for the late kings of Lucis?” Ignis suggested, pushing his glasses up and then they were dodging as they were attacked from above.

 

Prompto drew his gun and began firing, scattering the bird like creatures as Noctis warped up to another. Prompto grinned and warped, firing while in the air even as lightning from Ignis took out another. Gladio watched Ignis’ back as the two who could fight airborne enemies handled the majority. “Well, that was fun,” Prompto grinned and Noctis laughed.

 

They walked on until the Tomb of the Wise came into view. “We’re here.”

 

“A tomb fit for royalty,” Prompto whistled, impressed.

 

“Let’s go in and find the Marshal,” Gladio told them and they headed inside.

 

Cor was waiting for them, standing beside a sarcophagus that bore a sword in its hands.

 

“Marshal,” Ignis greeted.

 

“At last, Your Highness,” he bowed to his new King.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis wanted to tell him not to bow but didn’t other. There was something…he could feel magic in the air, calling to him. “Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?”

 

“The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king.”

 

“My duty as king of what?” Noctis snapped.

 

“I thought I was the moody one,” a familiar voice asked and Noctis froze, eyes wide.

 

It couldn’t be….he was dead…wasn’t he? He searched the gloom and spotted another figure in the shadows. He swallowed and took a step forward even as the other man did, and he would swear his heart skipped a beat. Dressed in the uniform Noct had designed, armband in place… “Harry,” Noctis choked out and then he was running. He slammed into the wizard who caught him, wrapping him up in a hug. Harry had grown so now they were the same height, making kissing him even easier. “How…I thought…Harry,” Noctis couldn’t think, all he could do was hold on, proving to himself that Harry was real. “You’re here.”

 

“I’m here and I will never leave you again,” Harry swore.

 

_TBC…_


	5. ch5

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 5**

Harry sat in the shadows of the tomb, waiting with as much patience as he could muster. Soon, he would see Noctis again and he was excited but also nervous. They sat, well Cor stood, in silence for hours until the sound of voices approaching reached them and Harry stood, staying hidden in the dark. He had a feeling he knew why Noct was coming here, he’d told him stories about his Dad travelling to the Tombs of the old Kings, was it now Noct’s turn? There was magic in the tomb, Harry could feel it centred on the sarcophagus, the same sort of magic Noctis wielded. He listened in as voices approached.

_“We’re here.”_

_“A tomb fit for royalty,” the speaker whistled, impressed._

_“Let’s go in and find the Marshal.”_

 

Four young men walked into the tomb and Harry stood, eyes immediately going to the Prince. He looked different to how he remembered, but it had bene three years, they had grown from children into adults in that time.

 

“Marshal,” the one wearing glasses greeted Cor and Harry figured that was Ignis, gaze travelling over the group. The blonde was obviously Prompto and the largest had to be Gladio. Noct had often spoken of his friend and retainers.

 

“At last, Your Highness,” Cor bowed to his new King.

 

“Yeah, wanna tell me what I’m here for?” Noctis demanded and Harry winced, hearing the grief and frustration in his voice, he obviously knew his Father hadn’t made it out of the city.

 

“The power of kings, passed from the old to the new through the bonding of souls. One such soul lies before you. To claim your forebears’ power is your birthright and duty as king,” Cor answered, indicating the tomb.

 

“My duty as king of what?” Noctis snapped and Harry couldn’t stay silent anymore.

 

“I thought I was the moody one,” he commended, seeing Noct freeze with wide eyes before his gaze was searching the gloom and Harry stepped forward, smiling softly at his love.

 

“Harry,” Noctis choked out and then he was running. He slammed into the wizard who caught him, wrapping him up in a hug. Harry had grown so now they were the same height, making kissing Noctis even easier which was nice. “How…I thought…Harry,” Noctis stammered out, obviously trying to ask a question, his grip tightening, and Harry gently hugged him back. “You’re here.”

 

 

 

“I’m here and I will never leave you again,” Harry swore softly, shifting to gently run his hands up and down slender arms, working to sooth him. “I’ve missed you so much.” He pulled back, hands gently cupping Noct’s face as he stared into suspiciously wet blue eyes. “I’m sorry it took me so long to find you.”

 

“I thought you were dead,” Noctis admitted and Harry kept them close, foreheads touching.

 

“I know, I’m sorry. I tried but nothing would bring the dreams back. I’m here now and I’m not going anywhere.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto watched his best friend throw himself at the stranger in Crownsguard gear and then blinked before grinning. There was only one person Noct would react like that to…Harry was alive and here! He hated to admit it, but he did feel the slightest bit of unease….would Noct still need him with Harry at his side? He saw the looks on Ignis and Gladio’s faces and winced, this was going to take a lot of explaining. The Marshall looked a little less shocked and he figured the King had said something to him at some point when Noctis had filled out the paperwork for Harry. The two were talking quietly, Harry obviously soothing and comforting Noctis before Noctis finally grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards them. The Regalia was going to be cramped with three of them in the back. It’d have to be them; Iggy would drive and there was no way two people would fit in the back with Gladio. That would give him lots of time to get to know Harry. “Hi Harry! I’m so glad you’re here,” he greeted cheerfully, hiding his nerves but Harry grinned at him and offered his hand so Prompto shook it.

 

“It’s great to finally meet you Prompto.”

 

Harry knew who he was! Sure, Noct had said he had told Harry about all of them, but it’d been three years. Remembering enough to tell them apart without being told was nice. He was shocked when the hand shaking morphed into being tugged into a brief hug. “Thank you for always being there for him,” Harry whispered in his ear and Prompto smiled shyly when he stepped back.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Ignis was shocked by Noctis’ reaction to the unfamiliar man…obviously not unfamiliar to their Prince… no, King, Cor had been right there, Noctis was now King. He had never seen Noctis act like that before. Ignis had thought he knew everyone in Noctis’ life, though…Prompto did not appear shocked. He had run background checks on every classmate so despite appearing the same age as them, there was no way he had gone to school with them. He was dressed as a Crownsguard and had obviously arrived with Cor as well. His eyes then spotted the armband the man wore and widened in shock. The family crest bisected by a lightning bolt…he’d never seen anything like that, just who was this man?

 

“Specs, Gladio, this is Harry Potter, my fourth Crownsguard,” Noctis offered.

 

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” the young man offered.

 

Ignis didn’t recognise his accent at all which was very odd. As part of his training he had been exposed to every accent and language spoken, from Galahdan to Gralean. “I see,” he wasn’t sure what else to say. “Welcome.” He glanced at their joined hands. With Insomnia’s destruction and without knowing if Lady Lunafreya had survived, the wedding was likely off. Though from that greeting they had somehow had a relationship right under his nose. Had the King known?

 

Noctis caught his look and sighed. “Dad knew about us. I thought Harry was dead Iggy, and my marriage could have sealed the peace.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry knew that it would take time to get to know the three men and for them to know and accept him as one of them. Hearing Noctis mention a wedding for the sake of peace made him a little nervous but then Noctis squeezed his hand.

 

“It’s a long story but we were on our way to Altissia where I was meant to marry Lady Lunafreya.”

 

“The Oracle, right?” Harry asked and Noctis nodded.

 

“I don’t even know if she’s alive.”

 

“She is,” Harry answered. “She’s with a Kingsglaive, or she was when I sent them on, his name was Nyx? She’s got your Dad’s Ring too. He was injured and so was the other Glaive that joined them, but I didn’t see them after, so I assumed they made it out,” Harry explained and Noctis relaxed, obviously relieved by the news.

 

“Wait...you were in Insomnia?”

 

“Yeah, I arrived after the attack had begun. I…I found your Dad, I’m sorry Noct but he was gone when I got there. I made sure no one could harm his body,” Harry offered softly and Noctis blanched, looking away.

 

“Not your fault,” he whispered.

 

“Found the Glaive and Princess each almost putting the Ring on while facing General Glauca. I patched him up before sending them on, he’ll need better medical care at some point though.”

 

“I’ve alerted all remaining Crownsguard to be on the lookout for them,” Cor spoke up. “Although given somewhere to rest, Lady Lunafreya may heal him herself.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis nodded, he’d learnt about the powers of the Oracle as a child, healing a bullet wound wouldn’t be too difficult. Nyx, had to be Nyx Ulric, and he knew she’d be safe with him. He would have done anything and everything to keep her safe…and his Dad, because if Lunafreya had the Ring then they had to have been with his Dad at some point. Nyx would not have left his Dad undefended. If they could find them…did he want to know how his Dad had died? He glanced at the tomb, knowing what was expected of him. “He promised he was going to be careful” he didn’t look up, but Cor moved closer.

 

“He wouldn’t have gone down without a fight. Regis always had faith in you, that when the time came, you would ascend for the sake of your people,” Cor explained. Regis had told him that he has spoken with Noctis about his suspicions about the treaty, that the Prince had been suspicious too….but that didn’t mean the boy had truly accepted what that likely meant for those remaining behind.

 

“Guess he left me no choice,” Noct whispered, stepping away from Harry to approach the tomb of his ancestor. He held out his hand; the sword on the sarcophagus phased through the casket’s hands, floating into the air, hanging there briefly, and then flew into Noctis, imbuing him with his ancestor’s power. He gasped, stumbled but then Harry was there, supporting him and he leant into the welcome hold, taking a deep breath.

 

“That’s not the only power your forebears left you. Your journey’s just begun. Another tomb lies close by. I suggest you head there next. There are tombs scattered across the land. All are on dangerous ground. I’ll go with you, for the time being. Not only to help, but to get a measure of your strength,” Cor explained, heading out of the tomb and into the daylight.

 

“So just how many of these “powers” are out there?” Noctis asked as he stepped out of Harry’s hold.

 

“There are thirteen known royal arms, each enshrined at a royal tomb, though we know the location of only a few. I’ve enlisted the Hunters; they’re combing the land in search of the lost tombs.”

 

“Where’s the one nearby you mentioned?” Noctis asked, curious despite himself. Something about this made him nervous, was it just because he didn’t feel ready for the throne?

 

“Keycatrich Trench. We know there is a crypt deep inside the tunnels.”

 

“Um, maybe this is a dumb question, but why only thirteen? Hasn’t there been over a hundred Kings?” Prompto asked as they followed Cor.

 

“Two thousand years is a long time, some of them were probably destroyed,” Harry offered from where he was walking on the other side of Noctis to Prompto.

 

“Safe to safe, many of the tombs are now lost, either destroyed or too well hidden,” Ignis agreed. They walked back into the narrow chasm that led to the tomb only for Harry to knock Noctis down, barely dodging the bird like creature that had swooped down. The two rolled across the ground even as Prompto spun and opened fire.

 

“Thanks,” Noct gasped out and Harry grinned, hauling him back to his feet. The creature was already dead and Noctis grinned at his friend. “Great shooting,” he praised, knowing Prompto still doubted his skills and place at Noctis’ side.

 

“That wasn’t a bad effort, Prompto,” Cor agreed with his King and Prompto’s eyes went wide.

 

“Whoa. I just got praised…by the Immortal!” He almost squealed as they started walking again.

 

“Don’t take that as leave to slack off. You’re only as good as your last battle,” Cor warned and Prompto nodded.

 

“Er, yes, sir. I’ll keep at it, sir.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor nodded and moved to lead the way once out in the open. He had to admit, Potter had good instincts, no one else had realised they were under attack until he had tackled the King. His gaze slid to the young blonde, that really had been some good shooting, he’d come a long way in his training. He seemed happy enough but…yeah, there it was, the smile was a mask. Had he made a mistake giving him up to the Argentum’s? He’d thought the kid had a happy, healthy home, until he’d seen the security check when he’d become friends with the Prince. What had gone wrong? He had let the child go because he’d been assured the family was a good one, longing for a child. He should have raised Prompto himself, he’d walked right into the kind of life Cor had tried to spare him anyway. If Cor had raised him, he would have been even better trained for this now. He couldn’t stay with the boys long…should he tell Prompto the truth? How much had his parents told him? Enough that he always kept his wrist covered. The King had commanded Prompto’s record sealed as a baby but now Regis was dead and Noctis was King.

 

The boys were no longer children…and how long until they ran into someone from Niflheim who would have either known Verstael Besithia as a young man or had seen pictures from that time? The resemblance was very obvious and since the man was not known to have children, anyone who knew about the Magitek process may be able to put two and two together. Was that really how Prompto should find out the truth? And what would that do to the group? If the truth of Prompto’s creation was revealed under the right circumstances it could destroy all trust between them, destroy Prompto.

 

He looked at the boy, seeing the grin as he chattered away with Potter who was listening, smiling softly. “Prompto,” he called, and the blonde bounced over, looking slightly nervous. He motioned him away from the group.

 

“Ah, yes Sir?” Prompto fidgeted nervously.

 

They fell back a bit from the group, Noctis shooting them a concerned glance but Cor waved him on. “What do you know of your adoption?” he asked, and the boy blanched…perhaps that had been too blunt? They’d never really asked the kid what he remembered when he was brought to the city, he’d been so out of it for the journey.

 

“That I was a kid from Niflheim, with no known family,” he fidgeted with his right wrist band and glove and Cor looked down at it.

 

“Did you ever wonder how you got to Insomnia.”

 

“I asked,” he admitted softly, then he looked him in the eye. “I remember a voice, someone carrying me, then waking up in Insomnia.”

 

“Fourteen years ago I was on a mission in Niflheim, to look into the new Magitek soldiers. Intel wasn’t all I brought back.”

 

Prompto froze, staring at him with eyes wide. “Me…you brought me to Insomnia,” he whispered, and Cor nodded.

 

Cor touched the band on his wrist. “I know what’s under there. I told your parents to always keep it hidden,” he admitted, seeing the blue eyes widen in shock. The others had stopped, were looking back at them. “In Niflheim I found labs, run by a mane called Verstael Besithia. He ran horrible experiments, perhaps the worst was using his own genetic material in order to create an army.”

 

 “Us, he made us,” Prompto whispered and the phrase made Cor pause.

 

“You were never debriefed, you never showed signs of knowing anything,” Cor eyed him. Did the kid know why he existed? They had thought whatever drugs he’d been given had damaged his memory; he hadn’t acted like a soldier.

 

“I was six, how could I not know?”

 

“We thought your memory was damaged.”

 

“I know what I was created to be, I remember it all. The others know…well, not Harry, I told Noctis after he was assumed dead.”

 

“You’d never have been given clearance if we knew you remembered,” Cor admitted, and the kid flinched.

 

“I wanted to forget,” he whispered. “I know I was infected with the Scourge, that getting it out hurt more than anything, even the initial injections. I know there’s a port hidden under the skin of my arm. I told them everything and they don’t care, they said I’m human. I am Prompto Argentum, not what those bastards made me to be.” He snarled the last, hands clenched into fists and Cor backed off.

 

“Yeah, you are,” he agreed.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Prom?” Noctis demanded, looking between the two, moving to block Cor from Prompto, instantly moving to defend his friend and it made Prompto’s heart swell.

 

“Cor…it was Cor that saved me,” he managed to get out even as an unfamiliar hand clasped his shoulder, something warm feeling wrapping around him and he realised it was Harry and his magic.

 

“Saved…oh,” Noctis gasped. “Really?”

 

“Really,” Cor nodded.

 

“Thank you,” Noctis whispered. “Thank you for giving me my best friend,” he turned to shoot a smile at Prompto.

 

Cor nodded again and then looked at Prompto. “If you can, anything you remember may be helpful, especially now.”

 

Prompto hesitated but then nodded. He hated remembering that, but Cor was right, the more they knew about the process, about the training, the better. He should have spoken up years ago, but he’d been too scared. Noctis would never let anyone hurt him over it though and now Noctis was King. And then he felt Harry’s hand tighten on his shoulder, protectively. Would that last once the wizard knew?

 

Cor moved away and the group got moving, they had another tomb to see.

 

_TBC…_


	6. ch6

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 6**

Gladio watched the interactions with the new guy, Harry Potter…the name didn’t sound Lucian. How could Noct be so comfortable with someone he’d never met? Let alone close enough to kiss! Though, he’d admitted to thinking the other man was dead so that explained no recent mentions of him, but nothing at all? It just didn’t add up. Then there was the armband and jacket, both bearing altered forms of the Royal family crest, an armband Noct had looked very happy to see. He slipped over to Cor who glanced at him. “How well do you know Potter?”

 

“Not at all, met him at one of the blockades, he was helping a group of refugees escape the city. The King himself lodged his file three years ago, listed as presumed dead.”

 

“Presumed dead?” He eyed the young man closer.

 

“No way to confirm or deny it apparently. The King didn’t say a lot but if you remember, Noctis was rather different for quite a while.”

 

“Mourning,” Gladio realised. “Who is he? How could we have never met him if they’re that close!” He snapped as Noctis shifted to drop a quick kiss on Potter’s lips, getting a happy laugh from the other.

 

“Regis knew.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis stuck right beside Harry, not willing to let him out of his sight. He’d grabbed Prompto to walk on his other side, knowing that his best friend would pull away if given the chance, assuming he wasn’t wanted. “What was it like in the city?” he asked quietly.

 

“Chaos,” Harry admitted. “I didn’t see a lot, too busy buying them time to get out, but the damage is worse closest to the Citadel. The outer areas aren’t as damaged from what I saw on my way out. About Captain Drautos…” how exactly was he meant to explain the trusted man was actually a traitor?

 

“Did he survive?” Noctis asked hopefully.

 

“He did, for a while, but he didn’t make it out of the city,” Harry sighed, he wished that there was an easy way to tell Noctis that the man he had looked up to had betrayed them.

 

“Why not?” Prompto asked.

 

“I was fighting General Glauca and Nyx told me he was Captain Drautos,” he answered and Noctis froze.

 

“What? No…” he remembered his last words to the Captain, telling him that his Dad was in his hands…how could he? They had trusted Titus; how could he betray them? And…Harry had held something back earlier, but he’d been too focused on his Dad’s fate to really notice, was this it? Had he been waiting till they could focus more on the news?

 

“Your Highness?”

 

“Drautos was a traitor,” Noctis answered the Marshal, hands shaking slightly.

 

Cor looked to Harry. “Are you sure?”

 

Harry nodded. “Nyx identified him, Drautos was also Glauca.”

 

“Was?” Ignis asked, pushing his glasses up.

 

“I killed him covering their escape.” Harry could see them reassessing him after that announcement, head of the Kingsglaive meant he was one of the elite. For Harry to have killed him meant he was very good.

 

“Good,” Noctis muttered, saved him having to order the man’s execution for treason.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Long years ago, we waged a fierce battle here against the empire. It all went to ruin, and after that, the empire moved in like it owned the place,” Cor told them in an effort to get their minds off the news about Titus. It was hard to believe the man was a traitor and yet…in a way it also made sense.

 

“Trespassers in our own lands,” Ignis stated coolly, not liking the fact that the Empire had claimed land so close to the city so long ago. What had once been a town built around a mine was nothing but ruins now, it gave them cover but also their enemies.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Yeah. Price of losing the war,” Noctis looked around the ruined land, seeing the broken remains of a town or city. He felt Harry squeeze his hand and leant into him for comfort. He glanced over, seeing serious green eyes scanning the ruins. Harry had been thrown into battle at eleven and then into a full war later on, even if it had been one fought somewhat in secret. Had he seen worse than these ruins?

 

Then they were ducking behind the ruins staring at the Imperial forces between them and the Trench.

 

“Er, how do we get through all that?” Prompto hissed in concern.

 

“Take ’em head on, or sneak up from behind. The choice is yours,” Cor answered, wanting to see how the boys would handle the fight since he couldn’t stay with them past this Tomb.

 

Noctis glanced at Harry, surprised to see him draw a sword, how had he missed the fact he was carrying a sword…and a shorter blade on the other hip. He shook his head and summoned his own sword as Prompto summoned his gun. Across the way the others readied their weapons.

 

“Noctis, get the snipers,” Ignis whispered and he nodded before looking at Harry, head tilted questioningly, and Harry nodded. In the next moment both were gone, surprising the others, except Prompto. He aimed over the ruin he was taking cover behind and opened fire. The other three launched themselves into the fight.

 

Fighting back to back with Harry to take out the snipers and then the two Magitek armours was exhilarating, Prompto soon joining them in appearing all over the battlefield. They had trained together in the field but that had always been against each other. Despite three years apart they moved easily together, covering each other, working to take down the enemy.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor watched the two boys fight side by side in surprise. They were amazing, as if they had trained together since childhood, which was impossible, and they were easily able to adapt to Prompto’s darting around them, shooting at the troops. He did not like mysteries like this, especially when he would be sending them off alone. They finally finished the fight and headed for the tunnels which held the next tomb. “Here’s where we go our separate ways. Take this key. It unlocks the doors to the other tombs,” Cor took the key out of his pocket and threw it to Noct. “Seek them out and lay claim to the power they hold. You’ll need it.”

 

“And what will you do?” Noctis asked, obviously not happy.

 

“Keep an eye on the Niffs. Find out what they’re up to. But you should focus on your own task.”

 

“I will. You take care.” Cor nodded to them and then left. He had a lot of work to do but he wished he could have stayed with them longer. He didn’t like feeling he was leaving something unfinished, there were too many questions concerning Potter and he would have liked to ask Prompto more about what he remembered rather than waiting on him sending a report via phone. Who knew how long the network would function, or remain secure should Niflheim take it over.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They made their way to the Haven near the outpost quietly.

 

“It would seem we have an equipment problem,” Ignis offered as they began setting up. “We do not have any spare gear and the tent is rather cramped with four of us.”

 

Harry just shrugged. “No problem,” he assured the older man. A little surge of magic and camping supplies appeared.

 

Noctis grinned. “Cool.” There was no way that was a normal tent, it was probably the one Harry had spent what should have been his seventh year hiding out in. he’d not had many chances to see Harry used his pocket. “This the tent?”

 

“Yeah…don’t think I ever cleared it out after…not sure what might be in there,” Harry admitted and Noctis grinned, sticking his head in. It was amazing to see something from Harry’s world. The tent was quaint, old fashioned, but so much bigger than it looked with a kitchenette, fireplace, rugs on the floor and three doors inside. He knew two of the doors led to bedrooms and the other to a bathroom. He blinked as he spotted a bra over a line…a washing line? There was a pair of boxers, some shirts, a skirt… obviously they had all forgotten to come back for their clothes after the battle.

 

“I think Hermione would have wanted her bra back,” Noctis laughed and Harry groaned.

 

“We left the washing up.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Curious, Prompto moved to look in, eyes widening. It was one thing to hear about if from Noctis, here was concrete proof of Harry’s world and very different magic. And yeah, there was a bra hanging up.

 

“Probably wouldn’t fit her anymore, anyway, not post baby.”

 

“Any food you won’t eat Mr Potter?” Ignis asked as he set about setting up the grill, all while listening in. he wondered who this Hermione was, Noctis obviously knew her name, how close was she to have shared a small tent with Potter?

 

“Harry, please. And no, I’m not picky,” he shrugged and Noctis almost growled, but Harry smiled softly at him. “Do you need any help?”

 

“You can cook?” Ignis glanced at him.

 

“Since I could reach the stove.”

 

“Dursley’s,” Noctis snarled and Harry grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Hey, I haven’t seen them for years and I’ll never see them again. Besides, never would have survived that year without the skills they made me learn,” Harry soothed him gently.

 

“They should have paid for what they did to you,” Noctis leant against him and Harry kissed his forehead.

 

“They will, one day,” Harry promised softly.

 

Soon they were settled around the fire, eating. Harry sprawled on the rock, back against Noctis’ legs. He could have transfigured a chair for himself but not yet, not until a lot more secrets were out in the open.

 

“If I may ask, how old are you Harry?” Ignis figured a few questions to get to know their newest member should not upset anyone.

 

“Twenty…I think, what month is it?”

 

“May,” Prompto told him with a grin.

 

“Huh, so I’ll be 21 in two months.”

 

“How could you not know the month?”

 

“Lost track of time while travelling to get here,” Harry shrugged. It wasn’t like he knew how long he’d been in the Nexus, but he didn’t count that time anyway. He’d celebrated his twentieth birthday what felt to him like seven months ago, but he wasn’t doing it again.

 

“When did you and Noctis meet?” Gladio decided to join in.

 

“We were eight, after the Marilith attack,” Noctis answered that one. He glanced down at Harry who nodded, and he knew the wizard was trusting him to tell as much as he wanted. “Remember the light that healed me and fixed my memories?”

 

“I could never forget,” Ignis answered. Having Noctis awake and yet staring at him without recognition had terrified him. No one had ever worked out where the light had come from, the King had been utterly sure it hadn’t been the Crystal.

 

“That was Harry, he healed me. Without him…I was dying before I woke up, he saved me from that and then healed me,” Noctis stated firmly, dropping a hand down and Harry reached up to take it.

 

“But there was no one in the room but myself and the King,” Ignis denied.

 

“Do you recognise my accent?” Harry asked curiously and Ignis shook his head.

 

“As much as it pains me to admit, no. As part of my training I was exposed to every accent possible. Obviously at least one was missed. Your name added to your accent leads me to believe you are not native to Lucis.”

 

“I’m not. I am from Britain, England to be more specific.”

 

“I have never heard of such a nation,” Ignis frowned, a small island nation far away from Lucis and Niflheim and so overlooked by both?

 

“Because it doesn’t exist here,” Noctis told his Adviser.

 

“What?” Gladio butted in, very confused and wary.

 

In answer Harry lifted a hand, waving his fingers and the two jolted as a shimmering image of a globe appeared in the air before them. “Earth,” he stated and then the image zoomed in. “Britain,” it zoomed further. “England.”

 

“How…” Ignis stared with wide eyes. He could feel something….like the light that had healed Noctis all those years ago.

 

“Magic,” Noctis grinned. “It’s different in Harry’s world. They can do a lot more with magic than we can.” He slipped off his seat to sit beside Harry, leaning against him, Harry wrapping an arm around his waist. Noctis smiled and shifted until he was lying with his head in Harry’s lap, gentle fingers running through his hair. He shivered as he felt Harry’s magic sink into his body, relaxing tense muscles.

 

“Never imagined I’d get to see it,” Prompto whispered and Harry patted the rock at his side where Noctis wasn’t lying. He hesitated, not wanting to intrude but them moved down to the ground, surprised when Harry’s free arm wrapped around him, letting him lean against him. He’d never been accepted so fast by anyone other than Noctis. “I’m glad you’re not dead and are finally here,” he murmured.

 

“I’m glad I’m here too,” Harry answered softly, looking down to see Noctis was falling asleep.

 

Ignis and Gladio just stared from the image to the three on the ground. Seeing their young King so relaxed only went to show how much he trusted Potter….Harry. There were very few people Noct would allow himself to be so vulnerable around, they were all in that number and so was this newcomer. A different world….

 

“Ignis?” Gladio whispered and he glanced at his friend, seeing the question in his eyes.

 

“I don’t know,” he admitted. It sounded crazy and yet…that feeling was unmistakably the same power that had healed Noctis. Without it Noctis would have been an amnesiac paraplegic. “We should retire for the night,” he said louder and Prompto sat up, blinking sleepily but he stood and stretched.

 

Harry got up, gently lifting Noctis who just curled in his arms. He glanced at Prompto and smiled. “You can share if you want,” he offered before ducking into the tent.

 

Prompto hesitated before following him into the homey tent, it was even more amazing to actually be standing in it.

 

“Let me get him settled and I’ll make sure there’s nothing worse in the other bedroom for you,” Harry opened one of the doors and carried Noctis in. He soon emerged and went into the other room, quickly clearing out anything Hermione had left behind, changing the bed to be bigger. Prompto may be the shortest of the group but he was still taller than a seventeen year old Hermione had been. “All sorted,” he held the door open and waved Prompto in, smiling as he stared in awe at the bed. “Bathroom’s the other door. Bathtub and shower never run out of hot water so take your pick.”

 

“Wow,” was all Prompto could manage and Harry chuckled.

 

“Sleep well.” He left the blonde to explore and went back into the room he had once shared with Ron. The two beds had been transfigured into one larger one and Noctis was fast asleep beneath the covers. Harry stripped down and crawled in, curling around him. He knew Ignis and Gladio would have more questions in the morning, that they didn’t know what to think of him, but that was okay. They would get to know each other as they travelled. He kissed Noctis’ cheek and closed his eyes to sleep.

_TBC…._


	7. ch7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

_I’ve had some comments asking if Prompto will become a third in the pairing, at the moment it could go that way or simply him being as close as a brother to them. Opinions?_

**Chapter 7**

Noctis woke slowly, not wanting to get up, he felt nice and safe, more comfortable that since the night spent in the hotel at Galdin…there was an arm around his waist, the heat of a body against his back, but it felt wrong for Prompto. He opened his eyes and frowned as he saw a tent wall, a bed in a tent? And then he felt warm magic swirl against his own and his eyes widened even as he twisted in the hold to see Harry’s sleeping face. It hadn’t been a dream; Harry was alive and here. His shifting woke his boyfriend and sleepy green eyes opened.

 

“Morning,” Harry mumbled, not letting go of him and Noctis grinned.

 

“Morning,” he leant in and kissed him. Harry grinned and kissed him back and then released him, sitting up and stretching, shirt riding up to reveal tanned skin. With a groan Noctis forced himself to sit up, looking around the bedroom. The bed had either been enlarged or the two beds of the other room merged into one since it was different to how Harry had described. There was a wardrobe against a wall and the floor was covered in warm yet worn rugs. “It’s hard to accept this is inside that tiny tent,” he admitted, and Harry laughed.

 

“Yeah, felt the same the first time I came in one of these.” He got up and pulled his bag out of storage to grab clean underwear and a towel. “You want first shower? Or even a bath?”

 

Noctis hesitated, calling his own gear from the Armiger, including a fresh version of his clothing. They each had several sets of their Crownsguard gear, all with protective magics laced into it. “We could…uh, together?” he offered, and Harry turned to stare at him. Was it too fast? Yeah, they’d kissed a bit, but it’d been three years since they’d been together.

 

Then Harry grinned and held his hand out and Noctis took it, letting him lead him to the bathroom. It was simple, functional, and far cleaner than the caravan ones. Harry turned the shower on as Noctis stripped off before stripping as well and stepping into the cubicle. Noctis followed him in, groaning as hot water hit sore muscles and then hands were on his shoulders, massaging tense muscles, working their way down his back. He turned and kissed Harry again, pulling him closer, pressing their bodies as close as he could.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto left the tent to find breakfast waiting. “Thanks Iggy.”

 

“Your welcome. Are they awake?”

 

“Yep, and hogging the bathroom,” he grinned as they stared at him in confusion. “It’s a magic tent guys, there’s a lot in there.”

 

Gladio got up and stuck his head in before pulling back and blinking before looking in again. “How…this isn’t possible,” he denied and Ignis moved to look as well, curious. One of the doors they could see opened in a rush of steam, Noctis and Harry emerging with wet hair, dressed except for shoes.

 

“Morning!” Noctis called with a grin as they continued to stare. “Harry, I think your tent broke them.” It was easier, with Harry back, to not loose himself in ‘what ifs’ and grief.

 

“Ah, should I apologise?” the wizard asked with a grin as he sat to pull his boots on.

 

“How is this possible?” Ignis demanded and Harry shrugged.

 

“Magic.”

 

“I see….breakfast is ready.” They settled around the fire to eat and then packed up as Noctis received a call from Monica.

 

“What is it?”

 

“After the Tomb we are being asked to help handle the blockade on the road to Duscae, which is where we’re going to need to head next,” Noctis explained

 

“Let’s get going then!” Prompto grinned and they headed out on foot for the second tomb in the area. They should have seen to it the day before but had chosen to get an early night instead, all needing the break. In the ruins outside of the mines, Prompto grinned as he found some machinery he could mess with. “Wicked,” he grinned, storing it away.

 

They flicked on the lights attached to their shirts as they entered the old mine while Harry held his hand out, a ball of light forming and then rising into the air, bobbing along with him, giving off enough light to reveal the room they were in.

 

“Huh? Look!” Prompto pointed.

 

“There’s a door,” Noctis blinked in surprise.

 

“What is this place?” The blonde asked as he looked around.

 

“It appears to have been a shelter,” Ignis offered after looking around himself.

 

“People lived here?”

 

“Seeking refuge from war or a disaster likely,” Harry told him, he’d seen places like this in history books on the World Wars.

 

“Wars, what are they good for? Wonder if anyone’s still living here?” Prompto muttered as they headed into the tunnel. ‘Huh? What’s this? A cable… Wonder where it leads?” Prompto pointed out the thin cable on the floor.

 

“We can follow it and see,” Ignis told him and they did, finding an old generator which shocked them all by starting after a little encouragement from Prompto, the lights coming on.

 

“Well, that’s a lot better,” Prompto grinned nervously and Harry moved closer to him. They headed off again only to all flinch back as a shower of dust fell from above them, Harry ready to throw up a magical shield. “Don’t like the look of that ceiling,” Prompto offered nervously.

 

“Old mines can be very unstable; this one looks to have been abandoned for a while,” Harry told him, keeping an eye on the stone above them as they continued. He also kept an eye on Prompto, he was not handling the dark and enclosed areas well, jumping at every noise and shadow. “Need a calming potion?” he offered quietly.

 

“A what?” Prompto asked, curious.

 

“A potion that will help you calm down and remain calm without affecting your ability to fight.”

 

“I, uh…” he shuffled nervously. “Okay,” he whispered and soon a vial was pressed into his hand.

 

“You need to drink it, best to toss it back, they don’t taste nice,” Harry warned and Prompto nodded, downing it quickly.

 

As soon as he’d swallowed the last he felt a wave of calm wash over him, dulling his fear of the dark and small space. “Whoa…”

 

“Better?” Harry took the vial and Prompto nodded. “Good.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

“No problem, I can give you one whenever we run into Tombs hidden in tunnels,” he promised. He patted his back and moved over to Noctis who was watching them.

 

“Calming potion?” he asked softly, and Harry nodded even as Noctis briefly tangled their fingers. Thanks to Harry’s floating light, any daemons in the tunnels were keeping their distance. The tunnels were a maze, doubling back in sections, and with rusty metal doors, some of which were locked tight. Harry easily took care of the locks and they moved ever deeper. The generator died, causing the lights to fail but they kept going. They entered a wide, open storage room and walked across but as soon as they reached the middle an Arachne daemon descended from above and attacked.

 

“No way we’re taking that thing on!” Prompto gulped, the calming potion keeping him from all out panic.

 

“No turning back,” Gladio smirked as he readied his sword.

 

“Nope,” Noctis agreed, calling up fire as well as a sword. They fought as a group, Ignis getting hit by lightning cast by the daemon but other than that they made it through pretty much unscathed.

 

“And that’s that,” Gladio was almost disappointed in the fight.

 

“It’s over…” Prompto was relieved.

 

“Alright, we’re done here,” Noctis called, getting them moving again.

 

They crouched, moving through the small passage into the next tunnel, and made their way to the next intersection, Gladio spotted something down the path to the left. “Huh? The hell?”

 

They followed him down the tunnel to find the doors to the next royal tomb which Noctis unlocked. They went inside and watched as Noctis held out his hand, accepting the Axe of the Conqueror  into his arsenal, wavering on his feet as the spectral weapon slammed into him.

 

“So, Noct borrows the old kings’ powers?” Prompto asked as the left the Tomb, looking out for more daemons.

 

“More or less. At this rate, he’ll soon rival his father’s legacy,” Ignis answered.

 

“The Copycat King,” Gladio grinned.

 

“Well? What’s it like?” Prompto asked, if not for the potion he’d probably be bouncing.

 

“Hmm… Like I’ve got some tricks up my sleeve.”

 

“No need to put on a magic show for us,” Gladio snorted.

 

“But it never hurt to practice,” Ignis pointed out.

 

Thankfully the trip back to the surface was quick and easy. They then went to get the Regalia, the three youngest in the back, driving closer to the blockade. They made their way into a side canyon where Monica sent Noctis on ahead to meet up with Cor again, the rest of them heading for the front doors to act as a distraction.

 

Ignis studied the defences and looked to Prompto. “Can you handle the snipers?”

 

“Sure thing!”

 

“Very good, we shall deal with the ground forces, remember, we are trying to draw them out,” he said, and they all nodded. Prompto remained behind cover, taking aim, and as he fired the first shot the rest of them vaulted over the wall and rushed the MT’s. Harry drew his second blade, choosing to fight with them rather than magic this time. He heard gunshots but forced himself to ignore them, trusting Prompto to be a good enough shot to avoid them. It was different, not having Noctis at his back and having to coordinate with the others was not something any of them were used to but they managed, handling wave after wave of MT’s until the gates opened to reveal Cor and Noctis, none the worse for wear.

 

“Noct!” Prompto called, grinning in relief.

 

“Marshal. It’s good to see you again,” Ignis greeted Cor who nodded.

 

“Alright on your end?” Noctis looked them over for injuries but spotted none.

 

“Right as rain. The Niffs couldn’t take their eyes off us,” Gladio smirked in pride at a job well done.

 

“Thanks to you we were spared their attention,” Cor praised the group, they had done better than he had expected.

 

They all looked up, hearing a noise and saw an imperial drop ship flying in; the imperial officer aboard calling out to them. “Stay right where you are. Well, well, if it isn’t Cor the Immortal. So you survived the Citadel. But you won’t survive what I have in store for you. It’s past time your legend came to an end,” the man yelled as he entered the cockpit of his MA-X Cuirass magitek armour, then deployed to the ground.

 

“Say, Marshal, how ’bout you show us how it’s done?” Prompto offered nervously.

 

“No wimping out. Let’s move,” was the answer, and Prompto grimaced but quickly checked his gun, stealing a rifle off one of the downed snipers so he could get better distant shots in.

 

Harry looked at Noct who nodded, and they vanished, Harry apparating and Noct warping, hitting the armour from two sides before the pilot realised they were there. This time Harry kept a hand free to cast with. There was a lot of dodging, apparating and warping going on, Prompto having to warp to new vantage points any time the missiles locked on to his current one. The three unable to warp were left to attack the legs with weapons and fire until finally the armour collapsed, and they scattered as it self-destructed.

 

“Impressive. Seeing you in action puts my mind at ease. It’s clear I don’t need to worry any more. I’ll return to watching the Niffs. ‘Til next time, take care,” Cor nodded to them and headed off to where they could see Monica waiting, the two leaving together.

 

Ignis left to retrieve the Regalia, soon returning with her. They didn’t bother getting in, walking beside the car as Ignis drove slowly.

 

“Ain’t so bad out here once you get used to it,” Gladio offered, sword resting over his shoulder.

 

“Still a lot we haven’t seen, though,” Prompto bounced with excitement, the potion having worn off.

 

“And a lot for us to do,” Ignis pointed out, arm resting on the side of the car as he drove.

 

“Yeah,” the blonde sighed.

 

Gladiolus nudged him gently. “Buck up. We’re just getting started.”

 

Noctis paused, glancing back and Harry put a hand on his shoulder, getting a small, tired, smile in return.

 

“How’re you holding up?” the wizard asked gently and Noct shrugged. Harry pulled him in, resting their foreheads together. “We’re all here for you,” he promised. “You don’t have to try to hide what you’re feeling.”

 

Noctis nodded slowly. “I just can’t…he’s dead and he sent me away and I knew what he was doing but I thought he had a plan, that he’d make it out.” Would he have left if he had known his Dad didn’t have an escape planned? Probably not and he knew that was why his King had said nothing. His Dad had sent him off to marry a woman he had never met, all to keep him out of Imperial hands and he had agreed to that part. Could he have done the same as his Dad?

 

“He did what he had to, to keep you safe. It’s what any parent would do, King or not,” Harry told him, it was what his parents had done to keep him safe too, giving their lives to save him. He saw the moment Noctis realised that and nodded slowly. Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and started walking to catch up with the rest of the group. They eventually got in the car and settled in for the drive, Harry in the middle of Noctis and Prompto in the backseat, Gladio enjoying being in the front. It had been a busy day and Ignis was hoping to reach somewhere with a caravan for the night, not to mention somewhere they could refuel the Regalia.

 

_TBC…_


	8. ch8

_Disclaimer: not mine_

**Chapter 8**

Cramming five of them into the caravan for the night made things rather tight but it was too late to head for the nearest Haven. Harry and Noct took one of the beds while Prompto and Ignis took the other, leaving Gladio with the too small couch. They would have let him use the bed but that would have meant someone had to sleep on the floor.

 

When Harry woke with the sun, he found Noctis wrapped tightly around him and Ignis slowly disentangling himself from Prompto. Ignis nodded at him and moved towards the bathroom so Harry went to work getting free from Noct who actually woke, startled, clinging tighter. “Hey, it’s okay,” he murmured, running his fingers through messy black hair.

 

Noctis blinked sleepily at him before slumping back but also relaxing his grip. “Time?” he asked in a mumbled and Harry smiled.

 

“Early. Go back to sleep.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis shook his head and shoved himself up, stretching. He noticed Ignis was already up, but the others were still asleep. He could hear the shower running so it really was rather early. They’d been on the move since Harry had joined them, exhausted from fighting, and they hadn’t really talked about much. He grabbed his clothes and threw them on before looked at Harry. “Can we talk?” he asked, and Harry nodded, getting dressed and following him out of the caravan and down the stairs to sit on the grass below the road level, looking out at the lakes. They sat side by side, pressed against each other and he felt the flash of warm magic from Harry settling over them, keeping the morning chill away from them. “I thought you were dead,” he whispered, not looking at Harry. “I felt something snap they day you said you would be facing Riddle.”

 

“I did die,” Harry admitted softly and Noctis stiffened. “I faced him and let him hit me with the Killing Curse…and I woke up at Kings Cross. I was given a choice, to move on or come back and finish it. I chose to finish the fight. The Curse simply severed the soul shards link to the living instead. Plus Riddle used my blood in his resurrection, giving me a tie back to the living. I killed him in the middle of the Great Hall, in front of everyone. I lasted a month after the battle, everyone was just….they all wanted something out of me, for me to do as they said and… I just felt so tired. So I packed up and left Britain behind, ended up in Japan. Got a teacher for swords, he’s who gave me the blades, they belonged to his family and he had no children. Luna showed up; said we were going to find a way to get me to you. She said you needed me,” he paused and Noctis took his hand.

 

“Did she ever confirm or deny being a seer?” he asked, mind reeling. Harry had died!

 

“No, she would never say yes or no,” he smiled sadly and Noctis frowned.

 

“Harry?”

 

“She’s dead,” he answered, taking a deep breath. “She didn’t tell me she was dying; she had been since towards the end of the war. She spent time as a prisoner, she never said what they did to her, but nothing could stop her death. So she chose to die in order to send me away, her blood and magic powered the runes.” He closed his eyes, he had seen her again, called her soul to him in the Nexus and she had explained, it didn’t take away the pain of her death.

 

“I’m so sorry,” Noctis wrapped his arms around Harry. He felt like he’d known Luna from Harry talking about her over the years, knowing she was dead…even if she had died to send Harry to him…he owed her so much. He felt Harry relax into his hold and they sat quietly for a few minutes before he began to talk again, telling the tale of the Three Brothers, the Hallows, the legend of the Master of Death and how he had held all three. Then he spoke of recalling them and ending up in the Nexus and Noctis listened in shock. Harry was the Master of Death? He’d met Death itself! Not just a god of Death but the thing beyond them….

 

“I’m sorry Noct…I was too late to help your Dad. He’d been dead only minutes, but his soul was gone.”

 

“The Ring,” Noctis spat, it must have claimed his Dad before Harry arrived.

 

“What?” Harry looked at him.

 

“The Ring takes the King’s soul, they join the Lucii.”

 

“That sounds worse than a Horcrux and not something that should ever be happening. Guess I know why Death was so eager for me to come here,” he sighed. “I sent it with your Luna, hope she’ll be okay.”

 

“She knows better than to try and use it, only a Lucis Caelum can without it killing them very painfully.”

 

“She nearly put it on back in Insomnia, then Nyx tried in her place, here’s hoping they have better sense on the road.”

 

“What…what did you mean by making sure no one could…harm Dad’s….body?” it was hard to say it, it made it all the more real. His Dad was gone.

 

“I incinerated it,” Harry answered gently.

 

“How did he die?”

 

“Do you really want to know?”

 

“No…but I need to,” Noctis answered. Had it been drawn out? Quick?

 

“He was missing his ring finger, looked like someone cut it off to get to the Ring. The killing blow was straight through his chest, with a very large sword, Glauca’s I’m assuming. It would have been very quick, he wouldn’t have felt much,” Harry explained, gripping his hands.

 

Noctis nodded slowly. That was…that was good, that his Dad hadn’t suffered. He’d been dreading the idea that Glauca had tortured him, drawn it out. Then again, Harry had said he arrived within minutes of his death, so he likely hadn’t had time for more than a quick, killing blow. Lunafreya and Nyx must have been there, how else could she have the Ring? Had they seen? He took a deep breath, leaning against Harry. He wished he could go back to those last weeks, to try and spend more time with his Dad, to help more, maybe they could have found a way to save his dad. He wasn’t ready to be King.

 

Harry glanced up at the sun. “What time do you guys usually get up? And I should sync my watch to local time.”

 

Noctis pulled his phone out, glad for the diversion from his thoughts. “8am on the dot,” he read and watched Harry adjust his rather old fashioned watch. “We need to get you a phone.”

 

“Will it work? All my electronics need to be shielded or they tend to break down pretty fast. The more complicated the faster they break.”

 

“We’ll get you one in Lestallum, they’ll have the best quality available…anymore.”

 

“Are you okay? With the whole Master of Death thing?” Harry asked quietly.

 

“Do you still love me?” Noctis asked and Harry’s eyes widened.

 

“Of course! I will always love you,” he swore and Noctis smiled.

 

“Then why would it bother me?” Noct asked and Harry smiled back at him before getting up.

 

“Come on, let’s see how breakfasts coming and if Ignis needs any help.” He offered a hand and Noctis took it, letting Harry pull him up. They headed back up to the street and then over to the caravan to see Prompto sitting on the steps, grinning at them when he spotted them.

 

“Everything okay?” he asked and Noctis nodded.

 

“Yeah, we’re good,” he promised. He was still considering everything Harry had told him and knew he’d be thinking about it for a while, but it didn’t change what was important.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx ducked into the tent he had scrounged to find her waiting for him. “News is reporting your death, as well as the Princes’ but we know he wasn’t in the city,” he told her even as he passed over the food he’d bought. He’d hating parting from Libertus, but his oldest friend had been correct, travelling in a group of three made them stand out more, especially two men and a woman, especially two Galahdians with a woman who definitely wasn’t. It looked a lot less suspicious for just the two of them. He was almost fully healed now, and he was the better fighter so they had split up, Libertus going to try and make contact with any other loyal Glaive who may have survived. The hope was that the Prince could grant them magic again, giving him a fighting force ready and willing to take the Empire on.

 

“Thank you. No, if Noctis were dead I would know.”

 

“Oh?” Nyx glanced at her and she smiled sadly.

 

“I am the Oracle and his is the Chosen King. I believe all of Eos may know if he died,” she explained even as she got him to lie down so she could check his wounds. He felt half naked even before she pushed his shirt up to check the healing bullet wounds, wearing civilian clothes was strange and offered little protection but in a way it was their protection. With Insomnia fallen and his magic gone, wearing the uniform of a Kingsglaive was suicide. He had even managed to get her into worn jeans, a shirt and jacket, her hair pulled back in a simple braid and hidden by the hood of her jacket when needed. His braids would draw little comment, refugees from Galahd had settled all over Lucis, even if the majority had gone to Insomnia.

 

“Will you two still marry when we get to Altissia?” he asked, wondering if the two would go ahead despite the peace treaty never being signed.

 

“No,” she shook her head. “And I am not going to Altissia, not yet.”

 

“You mean we. The King left you under my protection, so did the Crownsguard. Where you go, I go, until we meet up with the Prince.”

 

“Very well then, it will not be an easy journey,” she warned, and he raised an eyebrow, getting a soft laugh from her.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto smiled as he watched the way Harry and Noctis moved around each other, you’d never suspect they hadn’t seen each other in three years, had never technically met in the real world. They just fit together so easily and part of him was scared by that, that he wouldn’t be needed or wanted anymore but he tried to bury that. They’d done nothing to indicate such a thing, Harry had given him the second room in the tent, talked to him, even hugged him!

 

He also felt guilty, he hadn’t told the others until after Harry was presumed dead, he didn’t know the truth. He had to know something was up after Cor had pulled him aside and he’d been upset, Harry had helped comfort him. He glanced down at his phone and hit send, normally he’d be excited over sending something to Cor Leonis….but not this. The file contained everything he could remember from his childhood, not that it’d really been a childhood. His memories of that time were just as clear now as they had been back then, he’d heard other talking and he shouldn’t remember as well as he did. Then again, there was very little that once he learnt he ever forgot. He’d looked it up, photographic memory seemed the closest except it wasn’t just info but experiences, training. It was why he’d taken to photography, gave him an outlet for the trigger finger outside of arcade games.

 

He hadn’t gone into much detail when he told the guys, they shouldn’t have to know how depraved Niflheim truly was. And after having written out the file, he recognised the so-called man of no consequence, he didn’t know his name, but he had come to the lab sometimes, inspecting them. After hesitating for a few more minutes he sent Iggy the file as well, making sure it was clearly labelled. Ignis could read it or not, it would be up to him.

 

He watched as Noctis headed into the station store and took a deep breath before approaching Harry hesitantly.

 

“Hey, everything okay?” Harry asked, obviously seeing something in his expression.

 

“Can I, uh, talk to you?”

 

“Sure,” Harry agreed, shifting over on the picnic table so that Prompto could join him.

 

Prompto sat, fiddling with his wrist band, one Noct had gotten him as a present just before they’d left the city. It beat the horrid thing he’d worn as a kid and it covered more than the bracelets he’d worn without getting in his way. He took a deep breath and slipped the band off, laying his hand on the table to ensure it could be seen.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry’s eyes were drawn by the movement and his eyes widened as he saw the thick, clear, black lines and the numbers. He’d studied WWII a bit at school…and there’d been a neighbour for a few years whose yard he’d helped with, he’d had faded numbers tattooed on his arm. He slowly reached out, running his fingers over the lines, feeling the raised edges, that wasn’t a tattoo. He looked up, seeing the wariness in Prompto’s eyes. “It isn’t a tattoo.”

 

Prompto shook his head. “The others know, Cor knows. It’s why he pulled me aside, he didn’t know I remembered. How much did Noct tell you….about my family?”

 

“Just that you’re adopted, and he thought your adoptive parents were away too much,” Harry had a bad feeling about where this was going.

 

“I was about six when Cor brought me to Insomnia and the Argentum’s adopted me. They all thought I didn’t remember anything before then and I wish I didn’t,” he paused, obviously struggling and Harry grasped his hands.

 

“It’s okay,” he whispered. “Pretty obvious that wherever you were, it was not a good place.”

 

“Niflheim, I’m from Niflheim,” Prompto whispered, staring at their joined hands, seeing the nasty scar on the back of one of Harry’s…were those words? Harry glanced down and shrugged.

 

“Sadistic toad of a Professor in fifth year. She wanted to make sure the lesson sank in,” Harry admitted and Prompto gaped at him.

 

“Does Noct know?”

 

“That she did it? Yeah. Not sure if he’s realised the scar was permanent.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“She got what she deserved in the end,” Harry smirked slightly and then sobered. “Has whoever did that to you gotten what they deserve yet?”

 

“Don’t know, doubt it….since the MT program seems to be running well.”

 

“Pardon?” Harry looked a bit confused.

 

“I wasn’t born, I was made,” Prompto whispered. “I should be one of them by now, a daemon used to power armour.” He couldn’t look at Harry, didn’t want to see the disgust from his new friend. Then again, Harry only knew what Noct had told him of their world, he was missing a lot of information so…maybe he could accept him?

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Want to know what several smart people back home used to tell me?” Harry asked, freeing a hand to tip Prompto’s head up, meeting his eyes. “It’s our choices that define us, not our blood or where we come from,” he smiled at the shocked blonde. “You choose to be Prompto Argentum and not what you were born to be and so that is who you are.” Harry sat quietly as Prompto blinked and stared at him before suddenly the blonde was hugging him and Harry hugged back. Thanks to Noct, Hermione and Luna, he had gotten over his aversion to touch at school or else it would be very awkward.

 

“Thanks,” Prompto mumbled and Harry reached up a hand to playfully ruffle styled hair.

 

“There’s nothing to thank me for.”

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Noctis grinned as he watched Prompto throw himself at Harry, hugging the wizard tight. He had been able to tell Prompto was torturing himself over telling Harry about his past, it was why he had volunteered to handle restocking their potions. He had known Harry would accept Prompto after coming from a world where humans weren’t the only intelligent species, compared to that, Prompto being a lab baby was nothing. He was glad they were getting along so well; he didn’t know what he’d do if they didn’t. He headed over once Prompto sat back, grinning at them even as he put the flyers down. “Up for a hunt?” he asked and Prompto grinned even as Harry looked them over curiously.

 

“Sure,” Harry agreed and Prompto went to find Gladio and Ignis.

 

“Thank you,” Noctis whispered, leaning against him and Harry kissed him.

 

“Why do people keep thanking me over nothing?” Harry mock grumbled. “Where he’s from doesn’t change who he is. I like him, I think we’ll be good friends.”

 

“Good.” Noctis grinned and then the others were back, and they had a hunt to prepare for.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Cor opened the file Prompto had sent and his eyes widened at the size and detail of the information. Why had they never asked him before? he could understand why the kid had remained silent, he’d been scared. But with friends who accepted him he was finally overcoming his past it seemed. He still wasn’t sure what he thought of Potter, he’d love more information on the boy, especially with how close he was to his new King. But Regis had confirmed him as one of Noctis’ guards, so surely he had known him. He would have to trust the boys to look after themselves and each other. He hesitated, looking at the photo and file before sending it. Prompto deserved to know and it would help them be careful as more and more Imperial officers moved through Lucis.

 

_TBC…_


	9. ch9

_Disclaimer: not mine_

_I have reposted the previous chapters after doing some editing._

**Chapter 9**

Noctis was on his way back to the Crow’s Nest to hand over the hunt flyers that they weren’t going to attempt when his phone rang. “Hello?”

 

“Um, Noct?” A young female voice questioned, and he frowned before he realised who it had to be,

 

“Iris?”

 

“It’s really you! So good to hear your voice! Everything’s fine over here. We managed to make it to Lestallum. We just settled into our new digs. So, yeah. Let me know when you’re coming so we can meet up,” she babbled, and he smiled.

 

“Yeah, will do,” he promised.

 

“You better!” she laughed and then they both hung up.

 

“Who was that?” Gladio called as he left the store.

 

“Iris,” Noctis ducked into the diner to let the man know which hunts they were going to tackle. With five of them now they shouldn’t take as long and with Harry’s magic as well, hopefully they’d be easier.

 

“Hmph. Can’t even call her own brother,” Gladio grumbled as Noctis re-joined him and they walked to the car where Ignis looked up from studying the map.

 

“In all fairness, yours wasn’t the obituary broadcast all over Lucis,” he pointed out. Though for Noctis to have died, Gladio would likely died as well.

 

“Let’s get hunting,” Noctis offered as Harry moved up to his side.

 

“They’re close enough to leave the car here,” Ignis announced when he looked at the flyers and there was some good natured grumbling, but they headed across the road and down into the grass. They began to jog towards the water, eyes peeled for predators.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That night they camped at a Haven, despite the rain. Harry set up his tent and Ignis used the kitchen within to cook the evening meal. It was cold and wet outside, but the tent was toasty warm, a fire burning away merrily to heat the tent. Harry had transfigured two more beds as well and fiddled with the tents ‘settings’ to increase the size of the second bedroom so that all three could share without being too cramped.

 

They’d managed two hunts, and both had gone very well. They were getting better every hunt, learning how to judge they would react, how best to corner them one by one to take them out without being overwhelmed by a herd. Harry had meshed easily enough with them, hanging back as magical support but quick to make use of any opening.

 

Ignis served the meal and they all dug in, enjoying the warm food.

 

“So, I was thinking…” they all glanced at Noctis. “There’s a Chocobo outpost nearby.”

 

His words had Prompt practically bouncing in his chair, eyes lighting up in excitement. “Can we?” he begged and Noctis grinned slightly even as Harry’s knee nudged his under the table.

 

“I’ve never even seen a picture of one,” Harry admitted, and they all looked at him. “What? We don’t have them; I think the only animals in common is the fact we have fish.”

 

That obviously surprised them. “Really? Wow. So your world is safe?” Prompto asked and Harry shrugged.

 

“We’ve got predators, sure, magical and not. Magical ones are nasty between dragons, Nundu and Dementors. But we don’t have to worry about being killed while going for a stroll.” He got up and went to the bookshelf, pulling out two books. “Here, a non-magical animal guide and a magical one,” he grinned and offered them to Prompto. “Fully illustrated.”

 

“Wow,” he flipped them open, staring in awe at the animals shown.

 

Gladio sighed but nodded to Ignis, Iris had called, she was fine and would be even if they took a side trip. A glance at Noctis showed a small smile and Ignis looked back to where Harry was showing Prompto animals in the books.

 

“Once we have finished these hunts we shall head to the outpost,” Ignis announced and Prompto cheered. He was surprised when Harry got up and began cleaning up. “There’s no need.”

 

“You cooked, which means you don’t clean. I spent a year on the run living in this tent Ignis, I’m very used to splitting the chores to keep it clean,” Harry assured him and Noctis groaned but got up to help, getting a smile from Harry. When they were done they settled down with the books and Gladio produced their bestiary to compare, seeing just how different their worlds fauna was. They moved on to an atlas of Earth, the three surprised by just how large Harry’s home world was. Noctis had helped Harry with enough homework when they were younger that he wasn’t surprised.

 

When it came time to sleep, Ignis watched his King and Harry retreat to one bedroom. He wasn’t sure what he thought of that, Noctis was meant to be marrying the Lady Lunafreya…but with everything that had happened that marriage was no longer necessary. They could die any day, shouldn’t Noctis get the chance to be happy? There was no law against it, at least not in Insomnia, so long as an heir was provided.

 

“They’ve been together since they were fourteen,” Prompto told him, seeing the look. “Same year Noctis gave him his armband, it was a bad year for Harry, and he wanted him to have a physical reminder that Noct would never turn on him.”

 

That was interesting and made him even more curious about the young man who had joined them. What had he gone through that Noctis would feel the need to give him such an item? Fourteen…yes, there had been a period of upset and then….Noctis had bene happy, smiling easier than ever before, had that been when they got together?

 

“Come on, let’s get some sleep. You can ponder things in the morning Iggy,” Gladio offered, getting up. “I want to make use of an actual bed I can fit in.”

 

Prompto snickered but headed for the bed he’d used before, changing into sleep clothes before burrowing under the blankets. The others were soon settled as well, and he turned the light off how Harry had shown him.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

When Ignis got up in the morning he was surprised to see Harry in the kitchen along with Noctis. He checked his watch and found it was 7am, Noctis never got up so early, not willingly anyway and yet the two were working happily together, making breakfast. Noctis looked over and managed a tired smile even as he poured out coffee for himself and Ignis before pouring tea which Harry sipped while working at the stove. “It is nice to see you up and functional so early,” he offered and Noctis rolled his eyes.

 

“Yeah, yeah,” he grumbled. “Drink your coffee.”

 

It wasn’t long before Gladio appeared, dressed to go running and then Prompto slipped out and into the bathroom, the shower soon running. It was nice having access to running water and indoor plumbing as well as warm beds. It would make their travels much nicer.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gladio glanced at the back seat, seeing Noctis fast asleep, not unusual at all, the kid could and did sleep anywhere. He spent a lot of the time in the car sleeping, this time though he wasn’t leaning against the window, instead he was curled on his side, head resting on Harry’s shoulder and out like a light. On Harry’s other side, Prompto was nodding off over his camera, slumping towards Harry who was slumped in the middle seat, head back, staring up at the sky. The three of them looked as if they had been friends forever and yet it hadn’t even been a week for Harry and Prompto.

 

Ignis caught him looking and glanced in the rear view mirror, unable to hide a soft smile at the sight.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

“Chocobos! Chocobos! We’re gonna see the Chocobos!” Prompto was practically bouncing as they got out of the car. Noctis just grinned at his excitement and the others looked around as Prompto approached an older man by the tables. “‘Scuse me. We’d like to ride the Chocobos.”

 

 

The man turned to him as they approached, looking them over. “The Chocobos, huh? I hate to break this to y’all, but we can’t permit our birds to leave the post. Not while Deadeye’s still about. He’s an uncommonly ferocious behemoth that’s taken to prowlin’ these parts of late. His scent makes our birds nervous, an’ to prevent accidents an’ tragedies, we have no choice but to suspend rentals. But hold on, now—ain’t you lads the hunters that’ve been makin’ a mark? You reckon you could handle the likes of Deadeye? If you could bring the beast down, there’d be a reward in it for ya. But knowin’ the danger, I wouldn’t blame ya for sayin’ no.”

 

They all looked at Noctis who looked around the outpost, this explained why none of the rental machines had been in operation. How many people had been stranded by the lack of birds? Perhaps even died because they couldn’t get to a Haven on foot in time? “Sure, we’ll handle it,” he agreed for them, accepting the flyer to look over what was known. He read it and passed it to Harry who then passed it to Ignis. They checked their gear over and then headed out.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto yelped and hit the ground, hard, barely keeping his grip on his gun as Deadeye turned in his direction. He scrambled back, trying to get his feet under him, to concentrate enough to warp, anything and then with a near silent crack Harry was in front of him, one hand raised towards the behemoth.

 

“Avada Kedavra,” Harry whispered though Prompto still heard him. There was a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound, as though a vast, invisible something was soaring through the air and Deadeye collapsed to the ground, unmoving. Harry turned and offered him a hand up and Prompto took it, letting the slightly taller male pulled him up.

 

“Thanks,” he whispered, and Harry nodded even as Noctis rushed over, eyes wide.

 

“Harry? Was that…”

 

“Yeah,” Harry looked away.

 

“But, I thought…you said…” Noctis was obviously worried, about the ‘spell’ Harry had used? But why?

 

“I can use it, I’m the only one who can without the requirements or side effects,” Harry answered before walking off.

 

“Noct?” Prompto was confused.

 

“There are three spells that get you an automatic life sentence in a prison worse than most of the dungeons we’ve seen. One tortures, one controls and one…kills. Harry is the only person to ever survive a direct hit from it, his parents and a lot of people he knew didn’t. it was war, Harry’s cast the other two, though he wasn’t really successful with the torture one,” Noctis explained quietly, watching as Harry helped Gladio take what they needed to prove they had completed the hunt.

 

Prompto’s eyes got steadily wider as he realised just what the wizard had done to save him. “He said he did it without the requirements or side effects, what…” he couldn’t finish the question, unsure he wanted to know.

 

“To cast the Killing curse takes power and concentration, something he doesn’t lack, but it also needs the desire not just to kill, but to commit murder. It’s seen as Dark magic, something only evil magicals use, though there are exceptions in war time. The curse…it affects the casters own soul.”

 

“So how can he cast it?”

 

Noctis frowned and then his eyes widened. “Oh,” he whispered before offering a small smile to Prompto. “It’s something personal, but he’ll be fine. It won’t affect him,” and then he jogged away to grab Harry and kiss him, holding him close and Prompto watched as Harry relaxed in Noctis’ arms, wrapping his own around the King. Good, that was good, he didn’t like the idea of them arguing or anything.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Harry turned, hearing someone approach at a jog and then arms were around him, warm lips against his, fingers digging into his hip and shoulder and he felt the tension drain away as he kissed back. It was okay, they were okay, Noctis understood what he hadn’t said, he wasn’t ready for even Prompto of the guys to know everything yet. As Master of Death, he could use the Killing Curse with no ill effects, and without needing to desire murder. It used his connection with Death to separate body and soul. Maybe he was always meant to be who he had become, no one else had ever survived the curse after all, how many Mother’s had given their lives for their children and yet none of those had survived. He’d never had the guts to ask and Death hadn’t said, but it felt right.

 

“I love you, no matter what,” Noctis swore again and Harry smiled.

 

_TBC…_


	10. ch10

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

**Chapter 10**

They spent three days at the chocobo outpost, learning how to ride and care for the birds and even racing for fun. Despite never having seen one before, Harry picked up riding very fast. There were enough similarities in how to ride one between the birds and Hippogriffs that he was able to work it out quickly. Once he did, he won every race. Ignis was the next best after him and despite his love for the birds, Prompto came last every time. His excitement transferred to his bird, making it jumpy and harder to control, not that the blonde minded.

 

Noctis was relieved when Harry shook off his reaction to the way he’d killed Deadeye, but he got it. Harry had been told since he was eleven that that spell was evil. Despite knowing he could use it without any worry of harming his soul or being consumed by the desire to kill, it would be hard to rework that mindset. Prompto was the only one of the guys to understand, to Iggy and Gladio it was just more of his different magic being used.

 

Once they left they turned towards Lestallum, Gladio eager to see his sister again. It was still a three day drive to reach the biggest city in Lucis now that Insomnia had fallen. Though according to the radio, Imperial ‘recovery’ efforts meant that people were still living there, in the areas least affected by the fighting. Whether or not they were staying willingly, they had no way of knowing.

 

At night they camped at Havens, not even bothering with the guys tent, why would they when Harry’s was fully equipped with beds and indoor plumbing? Ignis had decided to just accept that Noctis and Harry shared a bed, so long as Noctis was safe it was not his place to argue. And Harry had proved he would defend their King. It was nice to share cooking duties with someone too. Though he was watching Prompto carefully, relieved to find that Noctis and Harry were aware of his lingering uncertainty and that they did all they could to assure the blonde that he was still needed and wanted.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Nyx stared at the blockade, mentally swearing. If he still had magic it would be no problem getting passed them, without it would take a lot more work. He was healed now but it had been years since he had no magic at all to fall back on in a fight. Plus, Lunafreya was not a soldier. She could defend herself, but she would not make it through a drawn out fight. They needed to get access to the Disc without being captured, looked like they had a lot of climbing ahead of them. He missed warping so much! He would have to talk to her about meeting up with the Prin…King, see if anything could be done to give him access to magic again.

 

He didn’t know what waking the Astral up would take but he doubted it would be easy which meant he needed plans for getting them out of there even if she was unconscious.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Prompto woke, breathing heavily, sweating, as he trembled. He sat up and looked around, seeing Ignis and Gladio in their own beds, still asleep. He pushed the blankets away and got up, stumbling out of the bedroom. He fumbled with the bathroom door and then it opened to reveal a sleepy Harry who blinked at him before waking up all the way.

 

“Prompto?” he asked in alarm and then there was an arm around his waist, guiding him into the bathroom to sit on the closed toilet. “What is it? Are you sick?” Harry asked and he felt the warm tingle that was Harry’s magic even as a damp cloth gently wiped over his face.

 

“S…sorry,” he mumbled.

 

“Hey,” his head was gently tipped up and he blinked up at Harry, seeing the concern in his eyes. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” the wizard told him. he turned away and then he was pressing a glass to Prompto’s lips and he obediently sipped at the cool water. “Nightmare?”

 

Prompto managed a shaky nod, looking away in shame. He wasn’t a kid anymore. Ever since making that stupid file, seeing the one Cor had sent in return….of the man he could see some of his own features in…the nightmares had come back just like when he’d first been rescued.

 

“Come on,” Harry gently pulled him up and led him to the room he shared with Noct.

 

“What?” he tried to pull back.

 

“You don’t need to deal with this alone,” Harry answered, leading him to the bed. He felt magic over him again and he was clean and dry feeling, even as Harry pulled the blankets down.

 

“Hmmm….Harry?” Noctis mumbled at the sudden change in temperature, rolling over to blink blearily up at them. he frowned in confusion and then began pushing himself up. “Prom? What’s wrong?” he shook his head, trying to wake up more, reaching out for his best friend, seeing Harry gently nudge the blonde down onto the bed before getting in behind him.

 

Prompto quickly found himself cocooned between them, Noct’s arms around his waist, one of Harry’s hands gently resting on his hip, his body not as close but still warm behind him. he felt tears leaking out even as he gave in and buried his head in the crook of Noctis’ neck.

 

“It’s okay, we’ve got you, you’re safe,” Noctis promised, unsure what else to do.

 

“He...I….”

 

“Shh… take your time,” that was Harry whispering in his ear, his other hand coming up to run up and down Prompto’s arm.

 

Prompto sagged between them, accepting the offered comfort and support. He never even noticed when he fell into a dreamless sleep, the two holding him through the night.

 

Harry remained awake even as Noctis joined Prompto in sleep, watching over them. He was very glad he’d woken up and needed the loo, if he hadn’t they likely wouldn’t have known about this. Harry could guess at what had caused it, having to tell him about his past, sending Leonis everything he remembered, the invasion…all of it was the perfect food for nightmares. If they kept up he’d have to break out his cauldron and potions books. Dreamless sleep was okay in the short term, but it could be addictive.

 

When the sun rose harry slipped out of bed and into the kitchen, finding Ignis there, looking concerned.

 

“Have you seen Prompto this morning?”

 

“He’s in with us,” Harry answered, putting on what he needed for hot chocolate.

 

“Oh?” Ignis blinked.

 

Harry hesitated but then sighed. “Nightmares,” he admitted softly and Ignis grimaced.

 

“I see. I suppose that is not unexpected.”

 

“For all of you,” Harry agreed. He poured the drinks and slipped back into the bedroom, knowing the rich chocolate smell would rouse them. Sure enough, Noctis began to twitch, sleepy blue eyes fluttering open and then he was lethargically pushing up to take a mug, glancing down at Prompto who began to stir as well. Soon they were all sitting up and drinking.

 

“Prom?” Noctis asked when done and Prompto glanced nervously at him so he reached out and took his hand. “Hey, it’s okay.”

 

“I disturbed you,” Prompto muttered.

 

“You think I care? That Harry does?” Noctis pushed and Prompto shrugged slightly Noctis sighed and then pulled him into a hug. “You’re my best friend and if you need me I’m going to be there,” he swore.

 

“Noct’s right, if you need either of us or both, we’ll be there. I feel like I’ve known you just as long as Noctis had, he used to tell me so much about you. I think we’re friends and I always look out for my friends,” Harry promised, hand on his shoulder. “Even at night, you can sleep with us.”

 

“But…”

 

“Prom, it’s not like we’re…doing something every night. We’re just sleeping the majority of the time; hunting is exhausting work even with all of us working together. If you need us, then you come here.”

 

Prompto stared at Noctis and then twisted his head to look at Harry, seeing the same concern and honesty in him as Noctis was showing. “Cor…he sent me a file. Research Chief Verstael Besithia, head of the MT project…he looks…”

 

“You think he’s your genetic donor?” Noctis asked, putting it together and Prompto nodded. “Who cares? Doesn’t change a thing,” he promised. He pulled back and took Prompto’s face in his hands, making sure he was looking at him. “You could have the genes of the Emperor himself and it wouldn’t matter. You are Prompto Argentum, Crown Citizen, and that is my decree as King,” Noctis stated firmly. It could be the first law he made, that it didn’t matter whose genes anyone carried, they would be judged on their own actions and he knew Prompto was totally loyal to him.

 

“I’ve got some pretty nasty people through my family tree,” Harry offered, he was technically related to the Malfoy’s, Black’s…and even Riddle himself. He wasn’t sure where they fell on the evil scale compared to Prompto’s, but evil was evil. “Doesn’t mean you have to claim him or be anything like him.”

 

Prompto slowly relaxed between them, accepting the comfort. He wanted so badly to believe them. Two years of Noct telling him he was human had helped some but sometimes it was so hard to believe. He shivered as Noct pressed a kiss to his forehead before pulling back to look him in the eye and Prompto nodded shakily. He’d heard him and maybe one day he would be able to always believe him. He felt Harry squeeze his shoulder before moving away.

 

“Ignis is making breakfast,” Harry told them before leaving with the empty mugs.

 

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

They drove into a tunnel and Harry grabbed the back of Prompto’s belt as the blonde leaned out with his camera.

 

“It’s like we’re warping into another dimension!”

 

Noctis chuckled and shook his head but grinned. “Wonder where we’ll end up?” he asked even as Harry yanked Prompto down.

 

“Wow!” Prompto stared around as they came out of the tunnel and onto the main road for Lestallum.

 

“Nice,” Gladio agreed from up front as Ignis drove down a ramp and into a parking lot, finding a spot by the stairs.

 

“This place is pretty big,” Noctis agreed, it was big, nowhere near Insomnia’s side but many times bigger than anywhere else they’d seen.

 

“It feels weird being in a city again,” Harry admitted as he followed Noctis out of the car. The last city he’d been in was Tokyo, he didn’t really count Insomnia since the place had been a warzone at the time.

 

“They’ve even got a cable car!” Prompto pointed excitedly.

 

“I’d like to see where it leads,” Ignis suggested.

 

They headed up the stairs and then crossed the road, fighting not to get separated in the bustle.

 

“One hell of a crowd,” Noctis grimaced as he was knocked, and Harry pulled him out of the way of some running children.

 

“This must be the main thoroughfare,” Ignis offered, looking around.

 

Gladio pulled his phone out as it rang. “Iris?”

 

_“Gladdy!”_

 

“We just rolled into town. Where are you?”

 

_“At the Leville. It’s a hotel by the—"_

 

“‘Kay, thanks. Bye,” he cut her off and hung up. “She’s at the Leville. Let’s go,” he told them, plunging into the crowded street and they all followed, not wanting to be separated.

 

They finally made it into the courtyard where the Leville was, right as an earthquake struck. Prompto yelped and staggered and Harry found himself once again grabbing his belt, this time to keep him upright. “Whoa, do you feel that?” blue eyes were wide in shock.

 

“You mean the earthquake?” Gladio asked as he looked up for any sign of something coming loose and falling on them.

 

Noct grabbed his head and winced; his vision blurring until he couldn’t see the courtyard. He saw Titan, the meteor on his back, eyes staring right at him but after a moment, the visions abated and Noctis shook the experience off, not seeing the concerned glance Harry gave him.

 

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked as Prompto steadied himself, turning to see what Harry had.

 

“My head just started throbbing,” he admitted since he would never lie to Harry…he’d seen the toll his visions had taken on him.

 

“You alright?” Prompto asked and he managed to nod.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he promised, the pain was already fading. Maybe it was nothing? Deciding to ignore it for now he led the way into the lobby.

 

“Gladdy!” A voice called from the stairs and they turned to see her hurrying down, even as Ignis booked two rooms for the group.

 

“Iris,” Gladio greeted his sister in relief, it was different, seeing her, than just hearing her on the phone. He swept her up into a hug and she clung to him for a minute before moving back to smile at the group.

 

“Look at you guys, holding your own out there.”

 

“What can I say? You look good,” Prompto offered and she shrugged slightly.

 

“All things considered. You guys are staying here, right?” She asked as Ignis joined them from the check-in counter.

“We are,” he passed out room keys.

 

“When you have time, we have catching up to do,” Gladio told her and she nodded.

 

“Sure,” she led them upstairs to her room.

 

“Jared and Talcott! Is it good to see you,” Gladio greeted the old man and the boy in relief.

 

“Prince Noctis! Iris is safe with me!” The boy declared and the group smothered smiles at his cuteness.

 

“Please excuse my grandson. He has yet to learn his manners,” Jared offered formally but Noctis waved off the apology.

 

“I like it.”

 

“Your Highness is very kind, but we shan’t impose. A very good night to you, Your Highness,” Jared bowed and ushered the boy from the room, Iris closing the door behind them as the group spread out around her room.

 

“So Iris, what was it like inside the Crown City?” Noctis asked, Harry had told him what he’d seen, but he’d come into it late.

 

“Not pretty,” she admitted, bunching her skirt between her fingers as she stared at the floor. “The Citadel took a beating. But a lot of outlying neighbourhoods made it through in one piece.”

 

“The empire had tactical targets in mind,” Ignis frowned, in a way that was good because it likely had somewhat limited the casualties to a degree.

 

“You know if there’s anything else, you can ask me,” she offered.

 

“Yeah, uh, thanks,” Noctis shifted uncomfortably and Harry squeezed his hand.

 

“Oh, hi,” Iris said as she noticed, looking at the guy she didn’t recognise, though she recognised how he was dressed.

 

“Harry Potter,” he introduced himself.

 

She smiled at him, glad that Gladio had more people to help him keep Noctis safe. “So…about Lady Lunafreya. I keep hearing she was in town. Apparently she left right away, but at least it means she’s okay,” she told them, figuring Noctis would want to know about his fiancé.

 

“Good to hear. Thanks,” and he still didn’t know what was happening with that.

 

“We should let you sleep,” Ignis stood and the others followed his lead. They split up between the two rooms, Prompto hesitating until Noctis rolled his eyes and pulled him into their room.

 

The spent the next day sightseeing, until Talcott told them the legend of the sword in the waterfall and then they were off to see if it was a Royal Tomb or not. Noctis had another bout of pain and none of them liked that so it was a good time to see if distance would help. Harry and Ignis began planning how to gain access to the Astral without getting caught by the Empire. Harry’s plans involved more explosions and less sneaking.

 

_TBC…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> still consider whether or not to make it Harry/Prompto/Noctis or not


End file.
